Naruto: 893
by dart93
Summary: Naruto quits after the forbidden scroll incident. Leaving the village, he rises to power not as Lord Hokage, but as Lord Chairmen, head of the Black Rose Corporation where he dosen't need to relay on Chakra, only the power of money although chakra helps.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

Sarutobi had fought many battles, both off an on the field, on the front lines and behind a desk. He has defeated many foes, outsmarted council members and ninja alike. But never in all his years did he expect this.

Sitting in his office, the elderly Hokage studied the boy before him. He was young, still in his teens. His hair was spiked and blonde, on his cheeks were three scars, looking like a set of whiskers. It was Naruto Uzumaki, he had returned to the village after quitting the ninja academy when he was twelve.

"Hello again old man," he said casually, leaning back into the chair with a smirk.

The Hokage didn't know what to say three years had passed since he was forced to watch the young boy storm out of the village wearing a dirty orange jumpsuit, but now… He sat across from him wearing a black business suit with a red undershirt and black tie, a pair of slim reflective sunglasses on his head.

"Naruto…" he started, unsure of what to say, "You look well,"

The blonde smirked, "I wish I could say the same to you old man, you look… well older."

He let out a large grin for what felt like the first time in years, "It's great to see you again too," he chuckled, "Looks like you've been pretty well off since you left."

Naruto nodded, "I'm vary well off, you're looking at the owner of nearly a half dozen first-class restaurants and quite a few other lower class ones. I'm sure you've heard of the Black Rose Corporation that sprung up a year ago."

Sarutobi blinked in astonishment, "That was you?"

The Black Rose Co. was famous for opening strings of high class restaurants and even lower class ones for the less wealthy. The higher class ones were always named The Black Rose but the others were hard to point out, ranging from simple food stands to fast food places.

Naruto smirked and nodded, "I've always had a love for cooking, traveled around for a while, learning to cook everything I could. Turns out that people loved my food… I started out working in a small family run business and quickly turned the place into one of the most popular in the city. With that it was easy to buy out any run-down or bankrupt restaurants and turn them around. But I'm not here to rub my success in your face or anything, if I gave you that impression. I'm here on business."

"Go on,"

Naruto sat up, "There are certain properties that I want to buy, I want full ownership of the land and came to you because I trust you to do so. I don't want your little council to try and worm their way into my business to line their pockets. I've shut down two of my places and put many people out of work because of councils trying to take money out of my business, saying that it was for unforeseen taxes."

Sarutobi could practically hear the disgust dripping in his tone.

"The first area is within the walls, in sector 5. It's a forest right now but I'm planning on opening a nice place that connects to nature. The second is the shop near the Hokage monument, the one that fell into debt, I want to open a… aquatic restaurant there."

The old man nodded and leafed through some papers, "Well Naruto-kun, I do believe that I can do that for you. Both areas are up for sell and I have the deeds right…" he stopped and opened his draw, pulling out a large folder and leafing through it, pulling out two sheets. "Here,"

Naruto watched him fill out a few forms and signed them when he was told to.

"Now will that be cash or check?"

Naruto pulled out a black checkbook and wrote the correct amount on it, signing it and everything, "Check,"

Sarutobi took the offered paper and stored it away in his desk, "Well Naruto-kun, you are now the proud owner of both places," He congratulated, shaking the boys hand. "I'll have the deed and a have a copy of everything sent to you as soon as possible,"

Naruto nodded, "Thank you old man, it was nice doing business with you,"

Sarutobi was slightly hurt by the fact that Naruto was ready to leave, having finished business and not wanting to say and talk after being gone for so long. But he knew that Naruto had every right to want to be away from him, seeing as he didn't do much to help him when he was young. He could remember the day he left, angry at being tricked by Mizuki, feeling betrayed by everyone around him. When the ANBU brought him in, Naruto announced that he was dropping out of the academy and left. No more, no less.

"Naruto-kun," he called suddenly as the blond grabbed the door handle, "I'm sorry, about everything. I should have tried harder to help you when you were little,"

Naruto didn't say anything for a second, "Don't worry old man, things like that don't matter to me anymore,"

Watching Naruto leave, Sarutobi gave a small smile for what felt like the first time in forever.

Leaving the tower, Naruto met up with a rather ruff looking man in a black suit that bowed to him.

"Sir,"

Naruto motioned for him to follow as he walked by, "I've acquired the properties, inform Tazuna-san that I have a need for his skill. He will be paid the usual rate and tell him that if he can hurry up and finish before deadline, I'll give him a bonus."

"Of course Lord Chairman,"

Naruto stopped and turned to the man, speaking lowly as not to be heard by too many people who were already giving them looks. "Also, send a message to the Heads to prepare for a meeting, I'll inform them of the date and time a few days before."

"Hai,"

Naruto watched for a second as he didn't move and quickly got annoyed, "Well, your dismissed,"

"O-of course, Lord Chairman."

Naruto shook his head with an annoyed sigh and started back walking. After a minute, he started to notice the glances that people gave him and even heard a few of the elderly women talking in hushed tones about how he looked like a nice respectable young man. Even one commented on how she wished her granddaughter would try and date someone like him instead of the young thugs she normally did.

"Lord Chairman!"

Naruto sighed at to voice and turned around to see an older man running towards him while huffing like he had ran a marathon.

"Hello Nishki," the blond deadpanned while rolling his eyes.

Nishki was a young, clean-cut man in his mid twenties, he wore a brown business suit with a pair of slim box frame glasses over his eyes. He was very smart for his age and is a wizard with numbers, but the one problem was...

"Don't 'Hello Nishki' me," He hissed, "I was told to watch over you, Chairman or not, the board members insist that I make sure nothing happens to you. Your too important to the Company to lose."

Naruto snorted, "How funny, they send an accountant to watch my back, what you gonna do when some one tried to mug us?" he questioned.

Nishki lost all his steam and looked down, kicking at the dirt with his polished brown shoe, "Well sir, we all know the rumors about you, I figured that they only sent me to try and keep you out of trouble."

Naruto stared at the man for a minute before turning away with a snort, "Pussy,"

Nishki lowered his head in shame and slowly trekked after his boss. He didn't know the Chairman personally, working as one of the many accountants for the Black Rose Co. but ever since he was accepted into the position he had heard the rumors and stories about the younger man.

"Nishki hurry the hell up," Naruto ordered.

The dark haired man shook his head and saw that Naruto was way ahead of him.

"Sorry sir,"

Naruto shook his head, "It's bad enough that I have to have a baby-sitter Nishki, don't make me wait on you while you daydream."

"Yes sir,"

Naruto turned abruptly into an alley then stopped and gave an annoyed huff, "Nishki," He started with out looking at him, "I'm easy to get along with for the most part. I really don't know much about you besides the fact that your smart and-,"

Nishki cut him off, beaming at the complement, "Thank you sir,"

The blond gave clinched his eyes with a frown, "And you really don't know me, but I'm starting to sense that your a kiss ass and a bit of a bitch, so why don't you go to the dry-cleaners and pick up the suit I dropped off this morning,"

"But sir, I was told to-"

Naruto spun around and grabbed him, his arm around his neck with the mans cheek pressed into his side, "As I was saying," he snarled, "Go pick up my suit, before I remove your thumb with a meat cleaver."

Naruto leaned closer to the mans head and whispered, "Do not forget Nishki, I am the Chairman of the Kurobara clan, my word is law. The Board may have ordered you to try and keep me out of trouble and I won't stop you, but you will do as I say or else."

Nishki nodded franticly and Naruto let him go with a frown on his face. Dropping to his knees and bowing, Nishki's forehead nearly touched the stone walkway, "Forgive me Lord Chairman,"

"Get up and go get my suit from the cleaners," he ordered harshly, "Take it to my hotel room and leave it there."

"Yes Lord Chairman,"

Nishki stayed like that until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he had learned his lesson with dealing with the Chairman. There was a reason that no one challenged him, the rewards that came with being in his good graces were great, but his wrath was near godlike.

Naruto walked out of the alleyway and onto the main road, straightening his coat again, he walked off towards the red-light district, his home away from home.

-X-

Jiraiya sailed through the air above the village, leaping from building to building while scanning the roads below. His sensei had just told him about Naruto, Minato's kid visiting him.

He had been disappointed to hear that Naruto had left the village years ago, giving up on being a ninja. He had promised Minato and Kushina that he would train the boy when he became a Genin and had been waiting until that day to return. He would have came sooner, but he had a spy network to take care of so that kept him busy most of the time, meaning that he wasn't able to do his duty of being a real godfather to the boy.

But when he returned, excited to meet the blonde, Sarutobi informed him of Naruto's decision to leave the village due to being trick and betrayed by his Chuunin teacher. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ibiki had already taken care of the man, the toad sage would've murdered him.

But now that he was told that Naruto was in the village, he had a chance to meet him and fulfill his promise. He would've done it years ago but Naruto seemed to just drop off the map.

'Let's see, blonde hair, black suit... blonde hair, black suit,' he told himself while scanning the roads, his long white ponytail whipping around behind him.

He landed on a rooftop and saw a large group of people gathered around in a circle with a pair of men attacking another man.

Across from him was a small three man unit of ANBU, watching the fight and prepairing to break it up should it turn deadly. ANBU were told to only break up a fight between Ninjas and Civilains, due to the ninja having an advantage and potencally killing the civilain or destorying buildings. If the fighters were both civilain, they would usually wait until the slower police force stopped them, only jumping in should one pull a knife or something.

The Toad summoner jumped over, "What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Jiraiya-sama, we were patroling the area when two civilains acused another of cheating in the small gambling house. They threatened to attack but the other said that they would ruin the place so he took them out into the streets. Following normal procedure, we watched to assure that neather tries to kill the other." the squad leader told him.

He turned to get a good look at the fighters and cursed as he saw the two civilains pull pocket knives on a blonde man wearing a dark red shit and black pants.

The ANBU and the pervert started to break up the fight but as quickly as the two pulled the knives, the blonde knocked them both out, kicking one in the face and punching the other in the nose.

-X-

(Ten minutes before)

Naruto walked into the small gambling house and looked around with a smirk. If it was one thing he liked to do, it was to gamble. Especally with his luck. He didn't win all the time but if he did then it wouldn't be fun.

He quickly found himself a place at a Oicho-Kabu table, seated on a fluffy pillow while the dealer shuffled cards. The game was older and more traditional, played in the old days with rules similar to other games like Black Jack and Baccarat. The goal was to reach a total with the final digit closest to nine using only three cards.

He won quite a few times, annoying the two other players at the table who kept drinking sake. And finally, they got pissed off as he looked at his cards with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch!" the first yelled jumpping up, "You cheater, theres no way you can keep winning,"

"Yeah, ever since you started playing you kept winning," the guys friend added.

Naruto looked up at the two who were standing, still sitting down on the pillow, "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about,"

The first seethed, "Don't give me that shit, admit it,"

"Admit what?"

He kicked the table over, sending the cards and sake bottles to the floor, "You bitch, you know what I'm talking about, admit that you were cheating or I'll kick your ass,"

Naruto huffed and stood up, unbuttoning his coat, "I did not cheat, now, let's take this outside, I wouldn't want to ruin this astablisments furnerture more than you already have,"

The pair stormed outside, following Naruto who shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the hand rail just outside the door.

"Now," he said popping his neck and rolling his sholder. "Let's hurry this up, I have things to do."

"You'll be eating through a straw when I'm through with you!"

Naruto leaned aside and kneed the man hard in the stomich, grabbing his head and tripping him to the ground. The other man tried to hit him from behind but the blonde spun around elbowing him in the face.

"Hm," Naruto exclamed while checking his watch, "six seconds... that's a new personal best,"

"Fucker!" punk number one yelled, pushing himself off the ground, "I'll kill you,"

Naruto dodged the business end of a knife as he lunged at him. A quick roundhouse kick later and he was out cold, the knife stabbing in the dirt a little ways away. The secound punk tried to stab him too, but like before, Naruto turned around and nailed in in the nose.

The crowd laughed and cheered the blonde for the good fight but quickly dispursed as ANBU appered to arrest the two men for attempted murder.

"Nice of you to show up," Naruto mused, "Why is it that police or any law enforcement for that matter are always late?"

The ANBU ignored him and left to inprison the two men.

"Naruto?"

Said blonde turned around at hearing his name being called, "Yea?"

Jiraiya walked up to the blonde, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That's my name,"

the pervert smiled, "I'm Jiraiya, I've been looking for you for a while. I was a friend of your parents."

Naruto walked over and picked up his suit coat before pulling it on, "Well Jiraiya, I wasn't hiding of anything, so you must not have been looking too hard," he said dismissivly while whiping imagnary dust from the sleeves.

The blond walked back into the gambleing house and pulled a small stack of cash from the inside of his coat, "Here, this is for any damages," he told the manager who walked over.

Jiraiya followed him inside and watched this in intrest.

Naruto walked over to the flipped table and found his cards, which were somehow still togethor and facedown, "Well aint that a bitch," he mused flipping them over, "Hm 8, 9, and 3... Ya-Ku-Za"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: 8-9-3

-I do not own Naruto-

-xXx-

A week had passed since Naruto had set up shop back in his home village. The place in sector five was coming a long nicely. Tazuna from Wave quickly rallied his builders and their caravan of workers were knocking on the village gates before they even opened just three days later in the early morning.

He and Tazuna had been business associates for a while, after Gato drained their town of nearly all their funds,he, being the business man he was, invested in the town. It was more of a charity thing than anything else but Tazuna wouldn't accept a handout and they came to a compromise. They'd pay only part of it back but build stuff for him at a discount in the future. With all the business he gave them, contracting them on most of the larger projects, Tazuna was able to make his little band of builders into an official company and expand.

Tazuna supervised most of the sites for him personally, sending out other supervisors for other jobs. They, as in Naruto and Tazuna, had a tradition to celebrate once the job was complete, Naruto cooking up a large diner for the workers for free as a thank you and serving some of the best Sake money could buy.

Tazuna had told him once that he had a few of his workers start a fight over who got to go, knowing that jobs for him normally reeled in a huge bonus and a high-class meal.

Right now, the builders were split into two teams, the largest working on the foundation in sector 5 while the smaller group was fixing up the building under the Hokage monument. The place under the monument was going to be a Tea House, popular among the stuck up, but rich clans.

He stood in the construction site, reading over the plans while the old man yelled out instructions to the men. Dressed in a light gray suit with a red shirt under it and a bright yellow hard hat on his head, he watched as the men ripped up the flooring so that they could redo it.

"So Naruto-san, the wiring was in near perfect condition," the old man spoke, turning back around and looking at the younger boy, "My men are now working on the floors and will start on the walls soon."

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms, "Good, your ahead of schedule, as soon as everything is up to date and the modifications are made to certain places, you can move your men to the other sigh, my men can handle setting up and getting this place off the ground." Naruto stopped and pulled a brown envelope from his inside coat pocket. "Here's a little bonus, for your guys, some of it goes towards the hotels your staying in but other than that, split it up into parts."

Tazuna accepted it and opened it to take a peek inside. Spying the thick stack of bills he smiled and stuffed it in his pocket, "Thanks, I'll give them their cuts later."

Naruto nodded and turned on his heel, "I'll be stopping by later to check on the progress, see you later Tazuna-san"

Tazuna waved at him as the blonde removed his hardhat and left the construction site.

"Sir!"

Naruto looked behind him and sighed at the person running up to him, "Nishki, what a surprise." He had left Nishki at the Inn early in the morning, leaving him to heal from a massive hangover from the night before.

Looking at his watch, Naruto nodded,"2:43... six hours since I left the Inn, that's a new record for you,"

Nishki gave him a glare, "I should've know that you planned this," he tried to yell only to wince and grab his hair.

Naruto chuckled, "For a desk jockey, you handled yourself very well. Drinking all that sake last night and still getting up the next day, I must say, I'm proud. Most people would be too hung over to move until the next day,"

Nishki groaned and rubbed his temples, "I can understand why sir, how much did I drink?"

The blonde snickered, "Enough to knock out a horse, how your up and about I'll never know."

Nishki groaned as the sounds of hammering reached his ears. He had thought that the blond was starting to like him, taking him out to drink at a club. He had been suspicious at first but after three drinks he started having trouble remembering where his keys were. So waking up that morning with a crippling hangover surprised him, after all, he didn't even remember going to sleep. Later that day he had realized what his boss had done, getting him so drunk that he couldn't follow him around the next day.

He shook his head and looked around to see that the blond chairman had once again left him in the middle of the street. Cursing, he jogged after him and resumed his assignment of trying to keep him out of trouble.

"Sir, you know that the village will be hosting a festival soon right?" Nishki spoke after a minute.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, something about the how long it's been since the village was founded." he said dismissively, "But the important thing is the business opportunities that it presents. Desperate shopkeepers want loans to stock up and hopefully make a huge profit from the tourists, Gamblers from all over come and try to make some extra cash in back ally gambling... just makes my black heart flutter at the possibilities."

Nishki 'oohed' "I get it, you came here because of the festival,"

"Bingo,"

"But if you here during the festival, won't you run into... Her?"

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road with wide eyes, "Didn't think of that... fuck, the last thing I need is that gold-digging slut chasing me around." He frowned at the thought. "Screw it, I'll deal with that bitch when it comes up,"

'What a great way to start an afternoon,' Nishki thought, 'Now his pissed off,'

Naruto frowned to himself as he thought about having to deal with... Her at all, but like he said, he would deal with it when it came up.

"Hey gaki!" someone called from off to the side.

Naruto looked over with a twitching eye and saw a pervert walking over from the bushes, bushes that were planted next to the fence of the women's hot spring.

"Jiraiya," Naruto droned loudly making sure to catch everyone's attention, "Why am I not surprised to see you around these parts, peeking into the hot springs again I see,"

The white haired man started to sweat at the glares he received from the people who heard. "N-Now Naruto, you shouldn't spread rumors like that," he said trying to avoid an ass kicking.

Soon all the glares faded and the women left to do what they had to do, not wasting time to stand and glare at the old pervert.

Naruto looked at him over his sunglasses, "Rumors are only rumors as long as no one knows their true. I happen to know that they are a fact, now care to tell me what you want?"

Grumbling, the perverted man crossed his arms, "Well I wanted to know if you wanted me to train you, you sort'a blew me off last time."

Naruto cocked his head to the side with a frown, "I happen to remember you stopping to gaze at the girls swimming under the waterfall, I simply walked away to give you your privacy while you played with yourself like the sad perverse old man you are."

Jiraiya sputtered, "What! I did not!"

Naruto shook his head, "Nishki go back to the inn and get some rest, you look like you need it. I'll be here with this pervert so run along."

He made shooing motions with his hand and the man sighed, half annoyed and half relieved that he could now take care of his headache.

Jiraiya led Naruto to the closest training ground.

"Ok kid, lets start with some basic sparing, don't worry, I'll go easy on you,"

They got into position and waited for one to make a move. Naruto watched the older mans movements, his legs were tensed and ready to move when he needed. Hands closed but not clinched, ready to slap any punches away or catch kicks. It was a good sparring idea but he didn't see the man stretch before getting ready, meaning that his tensed legs would cramp up sooner or later.

Just as he suspected, Jiraiya winced slightly after a minute and relaxed his muscles, giving him a split second jump forward and thrust his leg out.

It connected with a thump and Jiraiya stumbled back while Naruto smirked at him.

Jiraiya blinked and touched his chest where Naruto's dress shoe had connected then looked up to see a smirking blonde.

"There's a difference between going easy and letting someone win," he told the man blandly, "Are you even trying?"

The sannin took a quick jab at the blond and cursed as he missed by a hair, allowing Naruto to get under his guard.

Naruto pushed forward and jammed his sholder into the mans gut, knocking him off his feet and then tackling him into a tree. A puff of smoke alerted him that the man had replaced himself just as hit the tree trunk.

Pushing himself back and dropping the log, Naruto turned around just in time to be punched in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.

Jiraiya smirked as Naruto stumbled and shook his head. The blonde then looked at him and smirked back before spitting out some blood and exposing a busted lip and bloody teeth.

"That was a good one," he complimented while the gash on his lip visibly healed before the mans eyes, "I think it's time to take it up a notch."

Jiraiya readied himself and Naruto reached under his jacket to pull out a dagger similar to the kind that samurai would carry.

The pervert cursed as he dodged slice after slice, civilian or not, Naruto was giving him a tough time. Leaning back to keep from loosing his neck, he felt the blond kick his knee while he was distracted and fell on his back.

"Damn it kid that hurt!" Jiraiya hissed, sitting up and rubbing his knee.

Naruto snorted and relaxed, "It's a spar, get over it and thank kami your still breathing."

"True, but you made a huge mistake,"

Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke, signaling that he was only a shadow clone. The real one appeared behind the blonde and stole his knife away before holding it to his neck.

"Never relax your guard until your sure its over."

Naruto hummed while keeping still, he knew how sharp his own blade was unlike Jiraiya, one slip and his throat was opened like an extra mouth. But little did Jiraiya know, Naruto fought ninjas before and he hated to lose.

Jiraiya was sure he had won and made the same mistake as Naruto, so when he felt something slam into his ankle he was stunned.

Naruto kicked the man in the ankle with the heel of his shoe and grabbed the knife at his throat by the blade with one hand and then reached over his sholder and grabbed the front of Jiraiya's shirt with his other hand before using all his strength to toss him.

As he landed and quickly got to his feet, Naruto quickly reached under his jacket once again with both hands and pulled his final two blades out.

Had anyone seen it they would have thought they were watching a movie.

They both froze, looking into each others eyes. Jiraiya held the blade to Naruto's neck once again, just an inch away while Naruto held a pair of meat cleavers to Jiraiya's, just as close as the blade was to him.

"Your pretty quick for an old guy," Naruto told him evenly, his sunglasses over his eyes.

"And your pretty good for a teenaged civilian." Jiraiya replied.

They backed off and Jiraiya felt something warm hit his foot. Looking down he saw blood and looked up to see blood dripping from the handle of Naruto's meat cleaver.

The blonde put his two blades away under his coat and looked at his palm. Jiraiya had kept a hold on the knife when he tossed him over his sholder and sliced his hand pretty bad when the blade was pulled from his hand.

"Your bleeding," the pervert stated while looking at the blood dripping from his hand.

Naruto just clinched his hand and waved it off, "I'm fine, but I want my knife back,"

Jiraiya returned the knife, "Like you need it, you got two meat cleavers under that jacket,"

"For good reason too," Naruto shot back

"Like what?"

Naruto looked him dead in the eye, "Protection,"

Seeing that he wasn't going to go into it Jiraiya dropped the issue, "Well I can see that you can handle yourself but what about any Ninja training?"

Naruto finished putting his knife away and shrugged, "Besides what I got in the academy not much, I taught myself how to increase my speed and power by channeling chakra certain ways but besides that, nothing."

They worked on chakra control for a while, once they finished, Naruto's respect for the man increased ever so slightly, not much but he no longer considered him a perverted waste of space, just a perverse old man.

Naruto straightened out his sunglasses, "Maybe I was wrong about you old man, come and find me if you ever need something," he said figuring that the old ninja would be a good ally in the future.

He gave him a small wave and walked away.

Walking back to the village, towards the hotel, Naruto absently cursed himself as he looked at the blood stains on his suit. He couldn't blame nobody but himself for it because it was his own damn fault for wearing a light gray suit. Not only that but it was his best casual suit, the only thing better he had was a few tailored suits.

"Could this day end any sooner?" he sighed to himself.

-A few hours later-

Around eight at night, Naruto walked out of the shower in his suite with nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and a towel over his head. Absently drying his hair the blonde looked over to the dresser and groaned at the sight of a stack of letters baring the Black Rose company seal.

"Can't you people do something without my approval for once?" he muttered while walking over and leafing through them.

They knew better than to do something stupid with his business, but it didn't mean that they had to ask permission to replace broken things or remodel a place.

Pushing them aside, he dropped the towel the floor carelessly and laid back on his bed with a sigh.

More of his guys were coming to Konoha to help work the festival, he also wanted to hold the clan meeting during the week long party too so the heads of each branch were coming too. It was dangerous to hold these meeting, with rivals wanting to kill certain people of the organization and the law investigating some of them.

A gathering like this was definitely going to draw attention but he wasn't worried, he had been so careful that no one knew he was the head of the clan, only that he was an honest, hardworking business man who worked to make his restaurants some of the best ever.

A knock at his door broke him from his train of thought, "Room-_service_," he heard a woman call from the other side, making him smirk.

He got up and opened the door, revealing a sexy redhead leaning on his door frame dressed in a Kimono.

He grinned at her, "I don't remember ordering anything to eat," he said while pulling her to him.

The girl giggled, "Oh Lord Chairman, aren't you just a little hungry?" she asked while rubbing the front of his underwear.

Naruto grabbed her ass, "Oh I'm sure you can help me work up an appetite,"

He pulled her into his room and slammed the door shut. Good thing he rented out the only penthouse suite on the top floor, the girl was a screamer.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: 8-9-3

-I do not own Naruto-

-xXx-

The sound of breaking glass and crying echoed throughout a small shop in the slums of Konoha.

"I thought I told you old man, if you don't pay the protection money you owe us we might not be able to save it from some... unfortunate accident,"

The old man watched in horror as three young men took bats to everything in his shop, breaking things in his little convenience store. His daughter hid behind him in fear as they broke everything they could, the coolers, racks of snacks, they even broke the register and were taking their money.

The door to the shop opened, the little bell above the door ringing wildly as it swung open.

Standing in the door was a dark haired man with a scraggly goatee a eye patch over his right eye and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oi, what do we have here?" he asked lazily while blowing smoke from his nose, "A bunch of street thugs trying to run a protection racket, don't you kids know better than to try and play with the big boys?"

The thugs looked at him in anger, "Who do you think your talking to?" one asked with a sneer, "Looking like a freak,"

The man looked down at his clothing, he wore a pair of black pants and matching dress shoes on his feet while he had a snake skin suit coat over his bare chest. "Hey man these are worth more than you," he said slowly with a small laugh, "But a pile of shit is worth more that you so that's not really saying anything."

In a rage, one of the young men tried to swing his bat at the older man's head.

Suddenly the laziness in his eyes fade and were replaced with an insane glint. He ducked under the swing and punched him hard in the gut. knocking the breath out of him and forcing him to drop the bat.

Picking it up, the lazy man laid it over his sholder and smirked lazily at the other three, "Next,"

The lazy men made quick work of the three young thugs and finished his smoke, "Kids these days, no respect," he sighed before looking to the elderly man, "I'm sorry about your place sir,"

The elderly man bowed in thanks, "Thank you sir, thank you, these thugs have been demanding protection money from us, we've barely had enough to support ourselves." he cried, "The police units barely come through here so this neighborhood is covered in gangs. My name is Hachi, and this is my daughter Fumichi."

The man nodded, "Goro Majima,"

"Well Mr. Majima I thank you but once the other gangs hear about this, we'll be overrun by other punks."

Goro shook his head, "No... you won't, from now on, you are under the protection of the Majima family,"

The old mans eyes hardened, "You... your just another thug-" he started only for Goro to cut him off.

"No, not a thug... I am Goro 'the Mad-dog' Majima, Patriarch of the Majima clan, much better than a lowly street rat like these punks." He showed that by kicking the one closest to him with a cruel smirk.

-X-

Nishki knocked on the door to his bosses room, the suites were more like small houses, with a nice sized living room, a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom.

"What is it?" called an annoyed voice.

"Sir Mr. Majima has arrived in the village." he called through the door.

The man stood there for a minute with his ear to the door and heard the sound two people getting dressed. Suddenly the door opened and he stumbled back as a red head pushed him out of the way and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Naruto leaned in the doorway and watched as Nishki gazed at the girls swaying hips dumbly,

"Enjoying the view?" he asked making the man blush and look away from the girl, who turned and entered the elevator.

Nishki turned back to his boss, who only had on a pair of pants, "... Yes,"

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Good, because if you said no I'd have to think you were a little gay," he joked, "No straight man can resist an ass like that,"

The other man nodded, his glasses slightly fogged up, "I agree."

Naruto looked at him and shook his head, "Nishki if you blush because of that you really need to lose your virginity," he yawned while walking back into his room, making the man sputter out denials, "But whatever, let me get dressed so we can start the day, gotta find Goro before he gets locked up for starting a fight... again."

Goro was a great and loyal friend but his nickname of Mad-Dog was well deserved. One minute he was calm and lazy but when he got into a fight he was hotheaded and merciless. But the only problem with associating with him was that he was proud to boast his Yakuza status and to be seen with him made others question rather or not you were one too. He often openly showed his demon tattoo during fights and proudly boasted about the greatness of the Majima family, at least he has enough sense not to openly talk about the clan.

Pulling on his white long-sleeve shirt and tucking it in, Naruto buttoned it up and walked over to the closet where he had all his stuff hung up. Inside was a few of his suits covered in thick plastic to protect them and a few suitcases. Unzipping one of the plastic covers he pulled out a black vest with a small silver pocket watch that had a chain connected to one of the buttons while the watch was tucked into a small pocket on the front.

"Lord Chairman, have you checked your mail this week?" Nishki called from the living room.

Naruto paused and saw the pile of unopened letters on the floor, having been thrown aside the night before, "Sure did," he called back without a hint of deception.

Naruto looked around and found his butterfly knife under his shirt from the night before. He wasn't going to wear his coat today so he couldn't bring his normal stuff with him like he normally would.

To complete his look, he pulled on a pair of black boots with shiny silver plates over the toes.

He was tempted to climb out the window and leave Nishki waiting in the room but climbing down five or six stories wasn't the most enjoyable thing he had done before and he wasn't up for that shit again.

"all right, Nishki lets go,"

The blond walked down the hall towards the elevator with his faithful dog... assistant following behind him.

"Ok sir, I've put together everything you need to do today and wrote it on this list." Nishki started while the elevator dinged and opened, making Naruto sigh as he walked in and pressed the button to go to the bottom floor. "You have an appointment with the Hokage in an hour to finalize some paperwork, You also have a few meetings with people who want a loan and you need to ok a few shipments from Wave as well as a large shipment of tea leafs from Tea Country."

Naruto had a frown on his face, "Tell me again why I have to give my ok to ship crates of tea and fish?"

"Because sir, you run things with your restaurants personally, Tea shops and houses fall under that category," Nishiki said without missing a beat, "You also need to meet with Mr. Majima sometime today, Hopefully without having to bail him out of a Konoha jail."

Naruto gave him a sharp look, "Your starting to overstep your bounds Nishki, Goro outranks you and he can hurt you for badmouthing him." he said with a warning tone, glaring out the corner of his eye.

"F-Forgive me Lord Chairman,"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Naruto stepped out and turned on the man, "I let you get away with a lot of things Nishki, but you will respect the others that outrank you. I let you yell at me for tricking you, mostly because I find it entertaining, But you will give him the respect he deserves,"

Naruto reached in and pressed the button to send the elevator back up to the top floor, "And for your information, he took the fall for me so that I wouldn't be investigated. Think about things before you say them."

After being scolded like a child, Nishki looked down in shame just as the elevator shut and took him back up.

-X-

Naruto really didn't feel like dealing with people who needed loans, most were degenerate gamblers so deep in debt that if it was him they owed, he would literally demand an arm or leg.

So before going to meet with the Hokage, Naruto had one of his men send word to the shipping company to go on and ship his stuff out then had another take care of the loan business, which really freed up his day.

Loan sharking was frowned upon in most places because it caused problems with not only the people getting a loan, but the banks as well because they lose business. In some places, a shark could get in deep shit if they were caught, prison, heavy fines, sometimes there possessions were seized and auctioned off... that is, if they owned anything there.

Naruto entered the tower and made his way up to the Hokage's office, only to be knocked to the ground as he rounded a corner.

Papers flew around the hall along with a few folders and scrolls. A young woman cursed and scrambled to pick them up, saying that her CO would have her head if she messed up her paperwork... again.

The blonde got up and started helping her pick up some of the files, "Excuse me miss," he said with a smile, "I believe that you dropped this when you bumped into me."

The girl looked up at him and blushed, "Oh sorry about that," she muttered while taking the small stack, "I've been working all night and I'm pretty tired."

"It's all right," he spoke while examining the top file with narrowed eyes.

She nodded to him and smiled, "Thanks again for the help," she told him before jogging off.

Naruto watched as she rounded the corner and frowned. He had seen the top files label and it didn't please him at all.

It seemed to him that Konoha has started an investigation on some of his businesses... not that they knew it was his, but they knew about a couple of the clans operations and from the small note he saw it was a small time drug ring, mostly dealing with level 1 drugs like Marijuana.

The second was the crew that was running it. Most weren't even a part of the clan and worked under a single low-level soldier of the clan.

If they were caught then it meant that they were sloppy, if they were sloppy then he had no use for them. If they were caught, any support from the clan would be taken and the soldier would be marked for death.

-X-

"Hokage-sama, I believe that these drug dealers are involved in something other than just selling drugs on the streets," one of the head investigators told him, "They are way to organized to be a normal gang and we still don't know how their getting it in town, the only way we find out is after it's been sold on the streets,"

Sarutobi nodded, "I see, this is troubling indeed,"

"I think this is the work of a Yakuza clan Hokage-sama, no gang has ever been able to keep in the dark for so long without being caught long before now." the man stated, "I would like to request that an ANBU infiltrate this and work undercover. One of your ANBU would have a way better chance than one of us, they seem to smell our training,"

A beep from the intercom on his desk stopped them, "Hokage-sama? Your afternoon appointment is here,"

Sarutobi nodded to himself and pressed the button, "Yes I'll be right with him." he spoke before releasing the button, "I'll have one of my ANBU assigned to look into this, now please excuse me, I have an important meeting,"

The investigator nodded and bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama, thank you,"

A minute passed and there was a knock at the door, "Come on in Naruto-kun,"

The blond walked in and shut the door, "Good afternoon old man," he said with a grin.

The Hokage sighed and gave a small smile while shaking his head, "Hello to you to Naruto-kun, how may I help you?"

"Ah yes, right to business," the blond spoke while walking over and sitting down on the chair across from the Hokage, "I wish to... forego the usual channels and personally put in a request for some work to be done by your ninja,"

Sarutobi gave him a look, "I guess I could help you out Naruto-kun, usually my aids would do these things for me but I can do this whenever I feel like it," he told him while scratching his beard, "What kind of work needs to be done,"

"Well, I need one shipment of furniture brought from a town on the boarder or Fire and Wind another brought from a town on the boarder of Grass and Fire. It's simple really but I need them here and a group of Ninja are faster, besides, there's always the off chance of thieves trying to steal things."

The Hokage nodded, "Given the lack of real danger, they could be classified as D-rank," he mused while pulling out blank mission scrolls from his desk

"Yes well I also need to pick up a large shipment of live fish from Wave as well as a bunch of extremely fragile equipment and special made glass. It'll take around four ox drawn carts to transport and I'll pay extra to make sure that none of it is missing, broken, or in the case of my fish... dead,"

Sarutobi was writing down the conditions and other information down just as he was saying them, years of suffering through paperwork giving him the necessary skill.

"And lastly I need a team to retrieve a couple crates from Wave when they arrive."

The Hokage looked at him, "And what might these crates contain?"

Naruto chuckled, "Officially, just a bunch of table cloths and other things for my restaurant,"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "And unofficially?" he asked, almost afraid to hear it.

Naruto looked around and leaned forward, "It's... Tea leaves,"

The Hokage sweat dropped, he didn't know why he expected to hear that it was something like a crate of gold or some ancient priceless piece of history.

"Tea?" he questioned in an unbelieving tone.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but not just any kind of leaf, it's the kind we use to brew our special tea, while the leaf itself is bought by a lot of clans, most notably your very own Hyuuga clan, they don't know what the secret ingredients are to make it as good as we do... that is why, I will personally be going along to oversee this... as well as the trip to pick up the Fish."

"I see," The Hokage nodded, "Will both of these be at the same time?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it'll be at least a week apart, the tea isn't scheduled to arrive until the end of next week."

Once again the intercom beeped, "Hokage-Sama, the council elders are here to see you, they say it's urgent,"

Naruto stood up, "Well I'll be on my way, feel free to stop by for a meal once my place it up and running,"

He then walked towards the door, but stopped, "Oh and Hokage-sama?" he said, his tone cold as ice, "If your ANBU continue to shadow me around, you will find that I have friends in high places that could make your time in office very difficult, I do not appreciate being spied on,"

Sarutobi blanched and nodded, "Of course Naruto-kun," he said with a nervous laugh. It really wasn't to spy on him but he had them follow him around incase the villagers tried anything.

Naruto nodded, "Good, now have a wonderful day old man,"

-X-

As he walked out of the tower and onto the street, Naruto stopped by a small stand selling Dango and ordered himself one.

"If it isn't Ruto-Chan,"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and chuckled, "I recognize that laid back tone anywhere," he said while paying the vendor, never turning to look at the man behind him, "Actually, I'm glad your here, saves me the trouble of finding you myself,"

Goro walked up and bought himself a stick, "Always ready to help make your life easier, Ruto-Chan," he said dramatically while giving a small bow.

Naruto shook his head, "Come on," he muttered while motioning for him to follow, "Lets walk,"

Goro told the man to keep the change and walked up next to the blonde, "I see Nishki is missing," he stated with a chuckle, "I told the others that you'd lose him and sending him would be a waste of time."

Naruto shrugged and swallowed one of the sweet dumplings on the stick, "I really don't care, he knows where the line is and the punishment to crossing them too many times. He had a little trouble at first but I taught him just who the head of the clan is,"

"Nishki's always been a little bitch," Goro stated, using the stick to pick his teeth after eating them all in one go, "He's lucky one of the others saw something in him because I would've never let him into my family,"

"Lay off him Goro, while I agree that he is a bit of a bitch and has the sense of humor of a shoe, he means well enough... He only wants to do a good job"

Goro mumbled something, "He's still a pussy though,"

"Aint that the truth,"

They walked a ways and entered one of the many parks, passing by children playing while their mothers sat on benches and chatted among themselves.

"So what's up Ruto-chan?" Goro questioned after a minute, "Why choose Konoha for the meeting?"

"As you should remember, me and Konoha have a history,"

Goro snorted, "Yeah, hundreds of people trying to murder you on your birthday, I'd call that 'History'"

Naruto ignored his outburst, "Yes... well, as such, Besides opening my new restaurants, there is a festival coming up, a lot of you are already in a crime database so instead of meeting in some desolate cave, we will use the influx of travelers to meet here, under the guise of wanting to enjoy the festival."

"Security will be strained more than usual," Goro muttered to himself.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, and any police and ninja will most likely be too busy keeping watch over the streets than trying to tail one of the heads."

"Don't meant that there isn't a possibility,"

The blonde nodded at Goros statement, "Yes, and that is why you will all have an escort."

"You mean those missing nins?"

Naruto shrugged, "Can't be a missing nin if they think your dead, besides there loyal and were trained sensor nins, so they would be able to sense if they were being followed and speaking of being followed, I heard you brought some of your family with you, usually there following you around like a pack of lost pups."

Goro smirked and chuckled, "Well about that, I took a walk through your old hood and found an old man and his daughter being pressed for protection money from some street rats."

"So you took care of them and had your guys start cleaning up the place after putting them under your protection," Naruto cut him off, "This isn't the Konoha I loved when I was little... or perhaps it's always been this way and I was just too blind to see it for what it was,"

The other man snorted, "I've been here for a day and so far I've seen nothing but stuck up clansmen, street trash, and drunks, but then again I've only seen a little bit of the village, but my first impression is that this is a place full of greed and lies."

Naruto gave a crooked grin, "I have a feeling that we'll fit in perfectly here,"

_To be continued..._

-X-


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

Undercover ANBU Yugao cautiously made her way through Shukuba Town, which literally meant, "Inn-town" and for good reason. It was a pleasure district located a few miles from Konoha and featured many hotels, inns, restaurants, bars, and brothels. She was on her was to Fun Fun Avenue, one of the nastiest streets in the town.

Her assignment was to get in with the local gang there and try to find out whatever she could, the intelligence department had already set her up with a fake ID and a false background which included a few fake drug charges and a few assaults on the police. Just incase they were to somehow have the connections to do a check on her.

It had taken awhile to set everything up, she had just gotten the assignment a week ago from the Hokage and spent that whole time preparing. The leader was a man by the name of Shinja, an orphan from the Mist village whose parents were killed during the civil war by an unknown group who, ironically enough, had no connections to the war at all.

Information on him was easy to get once you started looking in the right places, he was a party animal, loved fast cash, and easy women. The easiest way would be to get him in the sack and search the place after he went to sleep, but she refused to degrade herself even though she had been trained to do so. It wasn't a problem and it would take longer to do but she had a perfect plan.

Sources told her that the gang was bringing in a huge shipment and would be looking to hire some outside muscle to protect the exchange. It was also invitation only but just the night before she had tracked down a person with such an invitation and... relived him of it. She also had a few of her ANBU friends set up a mock ambush where they would slaughter a few of the guards before being 'defeated' by her, 'saving' the shipment and giving her a real good reputation with the gang.

The shipment was arriving today and everything was set, now all she had to do was arrive and wait for the ambush.

-X-

Naruto sat in the back of the Ox drawn cart and looked at the ninjas escorting him and his shipment of fish and equipment back to the village. Given the small caravan he had traveling to Konoha, the old man saw fit to give him two teams of ninja to escort him, all of which were people from his ex-class back in the academy.

Their reaction to his return was... rather entertaining...

FLASHBACK

Naruto leaned against the wall at the village gate dressed in one of his usual suits, this time a light gray, nearly white suit with a dark red shirt underneath. He had told the Hokage to send the ninjas to the front gate while he had the carts prepared, seeing as they had a nice shipping company here in the village for things that a mail ninja wouldn't be able to carry. Something that Wave had yet to get, seeing as their main thing was shipping over the water.

The four handlers harnessed and soothed the powerful beasts that were to haul the four carts back and fourth from Wave, knowing that an angry ox could ruin the cart and possibly the deal that the blonde had set up with their boss, offering to pay extra should they be quick about things.

"Where is this guy?" A voice wondered off to the side.

Naruto looked over and saw the loud and boisterous mutt known as Kiba along with his dog Akamaru, he still hadn't changed a bit.

"I... h-hope n-nothing happened to... h-him,"

From behind his sunglasses, Naruto saw Hinata standing next to an older woman in a white dress with exotic red eyes.

Then five more walked out of the gates, the first was Shino, who silently walked over to his team and stood without saying a word. Next was another older man that Naruto recognized as the old mans son Asuma, who, like his father, was smoking, just not out of a pipe. Behind him walked three others from the academy, the ever lazy Shikamaru, the bossy blond Ino, and chubby Choji. He had never had a real problem with this bunch, just that Ino was loud and Kiba was too prideful about things.

"Man what a drag," Shikamaru muttered while looking up at the clouds.

Ino looked around, "Hey weren't we meeting the guy here? Just great, its not even been an hour and things are already messing up,"

"For a ninja your awfully impatient," Naruto spoke without moving, drawing their attention to him.

"You the client?" Asuma questioned, not recognizing him just yet.

Naruto chuckled, "Why Asuma, I'm hurt that your father didn't tell you about me," he said while pushing himself off the wall and walking forward, showing them his face and making their eyes widen in recognition.

"N-No way!" Ino gasped pointing at him.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, "Is that really you?"

Naruto, like Goro did, gave a dramatic bow with a smirk on his face, "I the flesh,"

"Dude, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years,"

Naruto shrugged at Kiba, "Business, with my current position I really don't have to do anything and could live in the lap of luxury, waited on hand and foot day and night. But, unlike Shikamaru, I'm way too active for such a... inactive lifestyle,"

"I kinda got that impression," Asuma stated, "I saw that dad had a few mission scrolls paid for by the same person but I would've never expected that person to be you Naruto-kun... Wow you've really grown up,"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute," Ino called, "you mean to tell me that 'you', Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last in class, is rich enough to pay for multiple missions,"

"Ino!" Asuma scolded.

"No, no, no, It's ok Asuma," Naruto spoke, stopping the man, "It's completely understandable for her to be skeptical. After-all, the last time I've stepped foot in this village I was a poor little orphan who couldn't afford a decent meal let alone a mission."

"So you're loaded?"

"INO!"

Naruto chuckled, "Oh extremely so," he boasted, "You are looking at-"

"LORD CHAIRMAN!"

The blonde stopped short and sighed, making the others blink in confusion as another man cam running up, huffing for breath.

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other and mouthed, 'Lord Chairman?'

"Hello Nishki," Naruto greeted dryly, "How nice of you to join us, I was just about to send for you,"

Nishki gave a small glare, "Yeah right, I knew you told me to come to the wrong gate, you were just trying to get rid of me," he growled.

Naruto dropped the act and shrugged, "Sure was, but your just like an STD, easy to find, hard to get rid of," he said making Nishki gape, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my human shield... I mean my assistant/baby-sitter, Nishki. Just ignore him he's basically a living calculator or dictionary,"

Nishki looked down and grumbled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, your looking at the founder and Chairman of the Black Rose Company,"

Choji choked on his chips, "NO WAY!"

Everyone looked at him.

Kiba blinked, "What's the Black Rose Company?"

Choji gaped at him, "It's only the greatest company in the world, my clans been trying to buy into it ever since it was founded,"

Naruto nodded, "Yes and every time your clan council keeps demanding company information, something that only few people such as myself are allowed to know, such as the information on how to make some of our high-class Black Rose delicacies or more recently, how to brew our legendary Black Rose Sake. We only give bottles of that to people who earned our favor, like the Fire Lord who asked my company to cater to his granddaughters birthday."

Naruto then took a thinking pose, "Then again, we really should tell them that no amount of money will bribe us into selling that, we don't even sell the bottles of sake and Kami knows that people have tried to pay vast amounts of money for one,"

Choji pointed a finger at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Shikamaru shook his hear and muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath, "What are you doing back Naruto? I thought you disliked Konoha,"

Naruto waved it off, "All that mess it in the past, I've decided to be the bigger person and turn the other cheek,"

"And the Chairman isn't at liberty to discuss company-" Nishki started in a businesslike tone, only for Naruto to slap him in the back of the head with a smile.

"Nishki shut up, over half the village already know that the Black Rose is branching out." he said evenly before looking at the ninjas, "As for your question, I am opening two new places here, the first being a teahouse and the other being a... sea theme place... I have no doubt that there going to be the next big thing around here."

The then walked over to the carts and sat on the end, "As a matter of fact this it the reason for this little mission, you will be escorting me and my living calculator here to wave to pick up some vary important things and upon completion, you will all be rewarded with a free meal cooked personally by yours truly,"

"You cook?" Kiba questioned with a snicker.

Nishki made himself known once more, "Actually the whole corporation is based around his very own recipes," he said before looking down again, "Sorry,"

"Yes Kiba," Naruto started before slowly drawing one of his razor sharp cleavers from underneath his coat, making the mutt gulp, "And I'm very fond of using my skills for more than just cooking, So don't think that just because you continued along the path of becoming a ninja that you have become the proverbial alpha, Because unlike you my friend, while you were doing the chores that Konoha passes on as missions, I was out in the real world, where you aren't pampered and given another chance if you mess up."

The seriousness of the situation faded instantly, "But were wasting daylight here just standing here, so lets get this show on the road and feel free to ride on one of the carts, I doubt that you'll be given the chance to ride on the way back."

FLASHBACK END

So far the trip was uneventful, Shikamaru laid in the back of one cart watching the clouds with Choji eating from another bag of chips. They were ignoring their sensei and the driver who sat up on the front, Both smoking like a Snow country train. Ino sat on another with a compact mirror in her hand, preening herself before taking out a brush and brushing her hair, not noticing Kurenai who saw her as one of the fan girls that gave others like her a bad name.

On the front cart, Nishki sat next to Shino, who surprisingly was sharing an intellectual conversation while Kiba scratched his head in confusion, not really understanding half of the big word being used while looking at the cart behind him, where Hinata was sitting next to Naruto with their feet dangling over the edge of the cart.

When they all started to load up onto the carts, Naruto had sent Nishki to another cart and grabbed Hinata's wrist as she passed by, asking her to sit with him so that they could talk.

Hinata was extremely shy and nervous as she sat next to her old crush, which was slowly resurfacing as she sat beside him.

He knew about her feelings, only a fool wouldn't... but then again, he never really had any real contact with girls before leaving the village. It was only after leaving Konoha that he found out that girls found him cute because of his whiskers... which led to one thing and then another which ultimately got him in a whorehouse where he was assaulted by an older woman who cuddled and groped him until he succumb to her advances.

Had she not poured a bottle of sake down his throat he would have never done what he did... poor woman would never be able to enjoy her profession after the hours of hot and raunchy sex they had

"So Hinata-chan," Naruto started softly with a charming smile, "How have you been, it's been years since I've seen you,"

"I-I've been well N-Naruto-kun," Hinata nearly whispered, looking at the ground with a blush.

Naruto patted her back, "That's good to know, I've been meaning to see everyone since I returned but things keep getting in the way,"

Hinata swallowed hard, "N-Naruto-kun, I-I... I have s-s-something that I w-wanted to t-tell you," she said nervously while trying to spit it out and confess her feelings.

The blonde looked at her and cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

The girl opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She tried to force herself to say the words that she had dreamed of saying for years but now that the chance come up... she just couldn't.

She looked down with a sigh, "I-it's nothing,"

-X-

In a brothel a young man in his late twenties sat back on a couch with two slightly older girls at his side. His black hair was styled in a faux mohawk and he wore a black tank top showing off his less than impressive arms and a small dragon tattoo around his sholder.

"Shinja-sama you should've seen it," one of the guys said, "That girl was fucking crazy, she saved the whole shipment after we were ambushed by some group, we even managed to keep both the money and the stuff thanks to her."

"Who is this bitch?" Shinja questioned his underling.

The goon pilled out a file and handed it to his leader, "She's a merc, had multiple run ins with the law, drug charges, this crazy bitch has even fought and nearly killed a officer before,"

"Interesting," Shinja spoke while sitting up, "We need more people like that, people who aren't afraid of fighting pigs, I want to meet her, someone like this deserves to work under me,"

-X-

Yugao received the message to meet the gang at the brothel the next day around ten at night, saying that someone wanted to meet her. She arrived early and walked in, ignoring the whores and perverts, the purple haired UC made her way towards the back where she was told to go.

But she didn't get far as two men in black suits stepped in front of her.

"I was told to meet Shinja here," he told them expecting them to move.

The first, who wore black sunglasses over his eyes shook his head slowly, "Shinja has no say right now, he is in a meeting with Mr. Taiga right now,"

Yugao blinked and racked her brain, trying to remember the name, "Who?"

"Let's go," growled a voice to the side.

Yugao turned and had to look up to see the tall mans face. He was probably the moan physically imposing man she had ever seen. Standing a good foot and a half over her and covered in muscle, the man whom she suspected was Taiga looked like one of those professional fighters on TV.

"Yes Mr. Taiga," the two spoke with a bow.

Taiga gave Yugao a look and walked away, leaving the brothel and disappearing.

She walked towards the back and found the man she was looking for sitting on a couch leaning on his elbows with his face in his hands. As she neared he looked up and she saw the forming bruise appearing around his eye and the evidence of his lip starting to swell.

"So your the one my boys were telling me about," Shinja said trying and failing to look tough, the fact that some of his words were slurred due to the swelling ruined the attempt. "I heard about how you handled yourself and have a job for you, pays a lot more than those pissy guard jobs. A rival dealer has been selling product on our streets and have been stealing our customer, selling his shit at half our prices. But the thing is, we got our hands on some of it and found out that he was cutting it with something else... something that will kill the user if used enough. I don't want his ass around threatening our customers or our business, kill him and destroy any of his product you can. I don't want to see you face around here until your done. The guy at the door will give you more detail."

Yugao nodded and turned away, "Goddamn Taiga," she heard the man curse before hissing.

Looking behind her, she saw Shinja poking at his lip and snorted, served the prick right. With the attitude he had she wouldn't be surprised if he normally got punched in the mouth. But it wasn't just that, it seemed that the reports were right, they were a smaller part of something bigger.

Her orders were to infiltrate and find out anything she could about them, including any partners they had or bosses. Lord Hokage also asked her to gather any and all details she could on the individual members of the crew, it wasn't an order but a request.

So far she had found out the simple things, like their main hangout was the Fun Fun Brothel, the main whore house on the street. She would also have to send a message to the Hokage telling him that the investigator had been correct, that they were apart of some larger group.

She already knew that her assignment was about to get more difficult. Once the Hokage got her report he would send her updated orders telling her to get closer, to get in deeper with the crew and try to reach Shinja's boss. Sure she would be a raise in pay for the added danger but undercover work was messy, it not only fucked with your moral values at times but there was also the possibility of being somewhat brainwashed. There had been quite a few others who got in so deep that they actually started thinking like the enemy and even betrayed their former comrades.

The ANBU tried to teach you ways to keep such things from happening, the most basic was keeping pictures of your loved ones to remind you of who's waiting back home. But it wasn't completely reliable, UC's were often called in for mental evaluations especially after long deep cover assignments.

"Hey, you the chick Shinja-sama sent?"

Looking at the thug by the door she nodded.

"Ok cool, listen, down the street you'll find an alley between the Rising sun Inn and a bar called Ginyo's, the dealers down that alley and behind the bar." he told her before pulling something out of his pocket that was covered in a cloth, "When you find him, use this and leave it in,"

The item was forced into her hand by the thug before he backed away, "Return when your finished, If Shinja-Sama has no more work for you I might, I can also pay you for your work. It's not as big or high profile but the moneys good. I might not be like Shinja-sama but I have connections of my own, if you help me I can help you,"

-X-

(Time skip: Two days)

"Ah, the town of Wave, proof that even under the oppression of a tyrant you can find hope." Naruto said with a nod as the small caravan of carts stopped at the end of the bridge, looking down the towns main street where people were out and about, buying and selling whatever was needed or wanted.

The eight ninja looked around at the busy street.

"I heard about this place," Asuma said, "Didn't Kakashi's team help rebuild the people here?"

Naruto snorted, "He probably wrote it in his report, but the truth is, all he did was protect the client." he said with a distasteful tone making the senseis look at in in confusion, "What, don't you find it strange that Wave has yet to ally itself with your village or even open any major trade agreements? In truth, Konoha left Wave to die out here, the council even threatened them, forcing them into debt. They had already paid all they could for the mission and were even worse off than before,"

The ninja were appalled, "They did what?"

Naruto hummed, "I see that they tried to keep that quite, but yes, the civilian council went behind the Hokage's back and threatened the town. Demanding twice the amount that should have been paid and then demanding that the bridge be named after the village or that Uchiha,"

They looked at the brass sign on the bridge and saw that it was not named after either the Uchiha or Konoha, it was named the Bridge of Hope.

"As you can see, it didn't happen, the old man received a nice letter explaining the circumstances and then the threats made by the council. To make it up to them he voided their debt and punished the ones who kept pushing for it, namely some old man named Danzo and some whore with pink hair, never did get her name."

The drivers got the Ox's to continue the trip, down towards the docks.

"I can only imagin the looks on their faces when they found out that Wave refused to ever allow trade with them, especially with the dock being a quick way to travel as well as being a major importer of fish."

Shino nodded, "That would explain the sudden increase in the price of fish,"

"Even with Gato running things he had control over import and export, he wasn't stupid and knew that keeping it going would make him more money," The blonde stated just as they arrived at the correct location.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Yelled one of the dock workers, "We've been expecting you, we're ready to offload your things whenever your ready, all you need to do is sign for them," he called while patting a pile of crates.

Naruto jumped off the cart and stretched before walking over, followed by his faithful dog Nishki and the ninja.

The foremen pulled a small stack of papers off the top of the crate and pulled a pen from his pocket, "Ok before you sign let me walk you through here to make sure you have everything you wanted. Here we have a crate of industrial aquarium supplies," he said while pointing and tapping the crate with the pen, "This is the industrial shatterproof glass rated to withstand even chakra powered strikes... as long as it's not constantly attacked."

Naruto signed for them and the foremen motioned for the workers to start loading them up, all the crates would take up at least the first cart.

"Ok sir please follow me to the next area, due to the nature of these shipments we had to separate them so that they could be cared for,"

They walked over to a warehouse and found a row of large wooden crates with the tops removed. Inside was multiple thick plastic boxes filled with water. The group walked over and looked into the closest and the ninja gasped.

"They're beautiful," Ino, Hinata, and Kurenai said while looking at the occupants of the container.

"Here we have over a hundred exotic Centr... Centropy-"

Naruto shook his head, "Centropyge Loriculus, better known as Flame Angel fish,"

They were a bright reddish orange with black stripes along it's side and electric blue marks on the tail fin. Like the girls had said, they were extremely beautiful.

The next got similar reactions and Naruto saved the man from sounding like an idiot by trying to say the name of the fish.

"Zebrasoma Flavescens, or Yellow Tang," he muttered loudly while looking at the large school of small yellow fish.

The next few had the guys impressed.

Hinata, who had taken to standing next to Naruto, tugged on his sleeve and stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun, y-y-you bought s-sharks?"

He nodded, "Blacktip Reef Shark to be exact," he told her while sticking his hand into the water and rubbing it, making the others, especially Nishki pale at the thought of him being bitten. "It does well in captivity and those large aquariums often keep them, so why not buy a whole family to keep as pets?"

Suddenly the shark thrashed slightly, making a big splash and wetting Kurenai, Kiba, Asuma, and Nishki.

Naruto laughed and patted the shark while the others got in a few cheap laughs, "I knew I'd love having a pet shark,"

_To be Continued..._

-X-

Please continue, I only got a small amount of reviews for my last chapter and I don't like to write stories that no one else reads, I love reading my reviews and it fills me with joy to do so. So please take a minute to tell me you love it, or, If you really loved it, please tell me what you'd like to see so I could take it under advisement.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

(Time skip: one day)

The paths were relatively silent as the convoy trekked through the forrest, the only real sounds being that of a far off animal or the rare bump on the road that caused the wheel to dip.

The ninja split up and each took a cart to protect, Kurenai took a position sitting on a crate in the front cart while Asuma once again sat with his new smoking pal in the last cart. They had expected to walk the rest of the way home but had been assured that the crates were very well made and would be fine to sit on.

Hinata once again got on the same one with Naruto along with Choji, who took to asking him about ways to improve cooking, nothing major but mainly asking some advise. The blonde didn't mind, mainly because he could share any information he wanted but what he was being asked was usually in the menu, telling the customer how certain things were cooked or prepared mainly to justify the 17.,000 yen check they received.

"Why is it so expensive?" Choji questioned while ignoring the bag of chips in his hand, something he hardly ever did.

"Well you have to look at it the way we do," Naruto said in a tone that would've made Iruka proud, "Wagyu cattle provide some of the highest quality meat and we try not to use chemically altered shirt," he spat at the words chemically altered, "Sure using the cattle that only take a fraction of the time to raise would lower the price but what are you going to do when you see kids around ten years old looking like they have kids of there own?"

Choji blinked, "I never really thought of that,"

"But even then an eight-ounce cut costs 13200 yen, We sometimes dry-age it for days. That alone is expensive and challenging especially when you push the normal aging period."

"How long do you age them?"

"Depending on what the person wants it could be anywhere between seven to twenty-one days, but the Fire Lord requested the best stake we could make so we pushed it... 45 days, I half expected it to turn out bad but he said it was the best steak he ever tasted."

Hinata sat and listened to Naruto talk with Choji, it wasn't as nice as being alone with him but she decided that it was better then not being able to say anything out of embarrassment.

"So Hinata-chan," Naruto asked suddenly, making Hinata jump slightly, "What's your favorite dish?"

Had she been brave enough she would have said 'Anything you cook Naruto-kun, as long as we shared it,' but alas, she had as much bravery and confidence as a mouse inside a house full of cats.

"C-Cinnamon buns,"

Naruto nodded with a small smirk, "Oh, someone's got a sweet tooth, but your in luck, we have something that you'd enjoy too, Cinnamon Pull Aparts. Imagin a huge Cinnamon bun as large as a cake that you can pull apart with your hands."

Those that were listening were drooling at the sound of that and the mental images that came with it.

"I'll admit that it wasn't one of my own creations, only a grandmother could think of something so sweet that it'll spoil you just as much as it'll rot your teeth," the Blonde laughed while closing his eyes, "Ol Amaiha, or as we used to call her, old granny Sweet-tooth. Almost had a heart attack when I gave her her cut of the profits when I bought out her little sweets shop... Stabbed me with a cookie cutter too after I called her that too,"

Naruto looked down and remembered back to when he had stitches in the shape of a gingerbread man on his back along with half of said gingerbread mans family around it.

The whole group got a cheap snicker out of that and soon fell into a small silence.

"Why do you carry around a butchers knife?" the chubby boy asked after a while.

Naruto shrugged, "Better than carrying around a cast iron skillet," he said loud enough for everyone to hear, making everyone who knew Shikamaru mother snicker, as she was well known for carrying around said item in a scroll and hitting anyone who pissed her off.

Shikamaru groaned and covered his face with his arm.

-X-

Sarutobi looked over Yugao's report with a small sigh. He had hopped that the gang was just a group of drug dealers but Yugao suspected otherwise. Not only that but they were willing to murder other dealers, which made them a real problem. But at the same time, they seemed to target the dealer because he was potentially harming the users, or that what it looked like.

As much as he hated to do it, he would have to have her go deeper and find out who was really in charge which meant that they would have to leave the gang alone for a while because it would look suspicious if they got busted just as soon as someone new started working with them. These people were smart, keeping hidden for so long without the Leaf finding out, meaning that the bosses would figure that Yugao was a mole.

Grabbing a blank scroll to send back to her, the elderly Hokage wrote it all in code, which, when read by an untrained person, would look like any number of things, ranging from bills, letters from loved ones, or even love notes, depending on where the UC was or how he felt.

Quickly writing the orders in the form or a love letter, which he found amusing, he looked at the messenger hawk standing on a stack of paperwork and handed the small item over, allowing it to grab it with its talons and fly off through the open window.

-X-

Naruto continued to talk to Choji every now and then about cooking, giving him advice and whatnot to pass the time after they had packed up camp for the day and set out towards Konoha. Somehow, Choji had found a small notebook and was taking notes on nearly everything the blonde said, like an over devoted student, especially after the pervious night

They had literally gotten a taste of why Naruto's business was so popular, after camp was set up not too far from a stream, Kiba made a remark to Naruto about his cooking skills not being as good as he said. It was only after Naruto smirked and reached under his coat tail that the dog boy had remembered that the blonde possessed a large cleaver and was able to use it, but to his and everyone else's relief, Naruto just un-tucked his shirt tail and said that he'd just have to prove it by cooking some fish from the stream.

They had never seen Choji move so fast in his life. He had jumped to his feat and barked out that he would catch the fish and shot off towards the water, not even taking his sandals off before diving into the water and surfacing a minute later with a trout clinched in his teeth.

Despite the humorousness of that, no one laughed from the shock until Naruto said. 'I didn't know we had bears around here,' pointing out that Choji had actually outdone any bear at catching a trout. Asuma even made a mental note that he could use this to bribe Choji into training even harder.

The others pitched in, some helping catch fish, gather firewood, or pick random leaves that Naruto pointed out to them.

Naruto cleaned and gutted the fish they caught like a master, using a cleaver to chop, cut, and scrape in ways that looked like he was about to chop a finger off. He then used the seemingly random things they picked and used them on the meat before sticking them on small pikes over the fire.

They waited for a good few minutes before the smell reached them, Kiba had wanted to eat then but Naruto hit the back of his hand with the blunt end of his cleaver, leaving a bruise and making the mutt snatch his hand back in pain. So they were forced to wait longer, tortured by the smell and unable to do anything about it. So when Naruto deemed the fish ready to eat, he gave everyone a fish, even the four guys who were driving the Ox's.

Akamaru was in heaven, not only did he get his own fish but once the others finished, they gave him to bones, which also tasted great.

Kiba, as much as he hated to admit, bowed his head and gave a strangled apology, only to yelp when Akamaru bit him and growled. Calling him a traitor, Kiba gave a better one and admitted that he had never liked fish up until now.

That night, Naruto laid on top of one of the crates in the cart and slept, Turning down the offer to share a tent with one of the guys in favor of laying out under the stars and moon.

The caravan jerking to a halt abruptly on the forest road.

"Shit!" Naruto yelped falling back and hitting his head on the crate.

Sitting up and rubbing his head,, he hissed angrily "What the fuck's the problem?"

Standing in the middle of the road was a dirty looking group of men and even a few women, Each holding a weapon of some sort and grinning at them.

"Thanks for the stuff, We'll be taking all this off you hands, Now get off the wagons and hand over everything." A woman spoke from the middle.

Naruto looked at the ninja, "Time to earn your pay guys," he spoke while turning and sitting down to watch, "Show me how well Konoha trains their ninja,

The following battle was sad and pathetic to watch, the thieves who had thought that the small caravan would be an easy score had never expected over half of them to be trained ninja. So they fell like flies to a fly swatter, the six genin and two jounin making quick work of them and them up.

Asuma summoned a monkey, seeing as his father was the keeper of the scroll and had allowed him to sign with the boss summons acceptance, to send a message to the local police or ANBU if they were close to the village to have these bandits picked up and imprisoned.

The Jounin congratulated their genin for handling themselves only for Naruto to clear his throat loudly, "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but you missed one,"

Looking to where he pointed, they saw the bandit leader trying to tiptoe away.

Kurenai cast a quick Genjutsu, making the woman freeze in place before fainting.

-X-

Assassinating that dealer for the gang had fast tracked her to being somewhat of Shinja's 'go-to girl'. As it turned out, most of them were afraid to do some wet work for fear of being arrested and seeing as she wasn't, Shinja had her hunt down another rival for him after that.

But Shinja didn't have any other jobs for her after that and despite the respect she gained with them, the others didn't truly see her as one of them.

She knew that if she really wanted to get the information she needed she would have to earn their respect. It was basically the same back home, academy students weren't respected at all by most of the higher ranked ninja, but when you graduated, you earned a small bit of respect. Then you did missions for your home and when you did well, you earned even more respect and after you get enough experience you had the chance to once again rise to the next rank. Each rank you were allowed to know more than before. Academy students were only allowed to know the basics, Genin were taught lower ranked things and were never trusted with any village secrets. But as you matured and proved to everyone that you were trustworthy, you got access to more.

She would have to earn more respect, meaning that she would have to do some more jobs for the gang, but lucky for her, she knew that the guy from before would have work for her.

Looking up in the sky, she saw a hawk fly toward her room at the inn and made her way there, already knowing that it was her new orders from the Hokage.

-X-

The Village gates came into view over the horizon a few hours after noon and after being allowed through the gate, the ninjas got off the carts.

Naruto slid around to look at them with a lazy smirk, "Well guys and girls, it's been a blast, tell the old man that I'll see him later... oh and if you ever need some side work come and find me, I'll be needing some help finishing up my place later on,"

Nishki slid off the side and stretched his legs, "Sir don't forget, you have a business meeting this evening," he reminded while popping his back.

The blonde nodded, "Ah yes, I almost forgot," he muttered while rubbing his temples before looking back up at the group, "Well I'll be seeing you all later, I need to go to my hotel and shower. Nishki, show these men where to take this and where to store them. Tazuna already knows what I want done, I'll stop by later tonight to see how things are going,"

"See you later man," Kiba said with Akamaru barking, his way of saying the same thing as Kiba.

The others gave their goodbyes including Hinata who gave a small wave before leaving to give their reports then get paid.

The walk back to his hotel was peaceful, the lunch rush had ended hours ago and most were already back at work, but there were a few stragglers, a mother with her child, an elderly couple walking together in the sun, and even a young man who made eyes at him.

Quickly walking past said man before he could make a move, Naruto reached the Hotel lobby and got on the elevator before pressing the button.

Waiting for the elevator to reach the top, Naruto waited until it dinged and started to get off, only to be grabbed and pulled off as the doors opened.

A pair of lips crashed into his hungrily as two hands gripped the back of his head and two legs wrapped around his waist.

The forced kiss lasted a few seconds until the girl, if the two soft pillows against his chest was anything to go by, pulled back with a sly, lustful grin, "Naruto-sama, I missed you so much, where have you been?"

Naruto rubbed her rear, "How on earth did you get up here? Only certain people are allowed up here," he questioned while she placed little kisses on his cheek and neck.

The redhead blushed, "Well, I sorta maybe took the key to get up here from that guy that came to visit you," she told him while pulling out a hotel key from between her breasts while holding onto his shoulders with the other arm.

Naruto thought back to when he saw her bump past Nishki and chuckled, "I see, clever little minx," he muttered while walking her to his door and using her key to open it, absently reminding himself to check his wallet and other things after she left.

He carried her in and locked the door behind before throwing the key aside, "I don't have long to fuck around, got a meeting soon and need to take a shower, you hear me Saseko?"

She nodded and gave him another lusty look, "Then lets fuck around in the shower,"

**(Quick Lemon, skip on down if you don't want to see)**

He hummed as she unwrapped her legs and stepped to the floor before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the shower. They both undressed and while she removed her ear rings and necklace, Naruto turned on the water to the stand in shower, turing it to the right temperature."

"Ok, Naruto-sama," Saseko stated from behind him while walking up. "While we wait for the water to warm up what should we do?"

The question was rhetorical and partly joking, but Naruto smirked and turned to face her, enjoying the slight blush on her face from once again seeing his half hard member.

"Well my dear girl," he said while reaching out and rubbing her shoulders, moving towards her and making her take a few steps back. "It'll take the shower a few moments to warm up so I believe that we should do the same."

Her rear touched the cool wooden bathroom cabinet making her breath hick before he picked her up and sat her on top, accidentally sitting her in the even colder marble sink which made her gasp loudly.

But she was unable to do anything as he kissed her and fondled her with one hand while the other creeped towards her thighs.

"Oh Naruto-sama!" she cried out as he probed her suddenly, sliding his middle finger inside her moist entrance. He continued this for a few good minutes before noticing the fog on the mirror.

Picking her up, the blonde opened the glass door and pulled her inside, allowing the warm water to rain down above them and down their bodies.

"Naruto-sama, allow me to clean you," she moaned out while pulling a cloth and some body wash off the ledge which could double as a place to sit.

He nodded as soon she was rubbing his whole upper body, teasing him by ignoring his growing problem. The soap washed off under the shower and spiraled down the drain, but Naruto didn't care. Snatching the cloth from her hand he smirked and started washing her, but instead of ignoring her womanhood he saved it for last after paying special attention to her chest and ass.

Soon Saseko was panting and moaning as the cleaning rag was forgotten, laying over the drain as Naruto vigorously fingered her until she begged for release.

Pushing her against the wall, Naruto lined his manhood up with her and slowly entered, making her arch her back and moan loudly as it pushed her over the edge. But instead of stopping and pulling out Naruto sped up until the sound of smacking flesh was louder than the water.

He pumped himself back and forth inside her while playing with her chest, pinching and pulling at her nipples while fucking her from behind.

Soon he felt his own release and gave one more savage thrust before pulling out and shooting his seed onto her back and ass.

He gave a satisfied moan as she leaned back and rubbed her cheeks into his crotch, his member sliding between her crack easily with his semen as lube.

"Oh Naruto-sama, what have I done?" She sighed while turning and dropping to her knees with a giggle, "I've done forgot to clean your wonderful cock and even made it dirtier, let me make it up to you and lick you clean,"

He rubbed her head as she licked him lovingly for what felt like hours, even taking him as deep as she could and sucking any leftover cum out before swallowing.

"All clean Naruto-sama!" Saseko smiled before giving his cock a small kiss.

Naruto sighed and rubbed her head with his eyes closed, "I don't know rather or not to say this Saseko but your one hell of a cock sucker,"

**(Lemon Over, continue reading)**

After getting dressed and escorting Saseko out, while making sure he had both keys in his possession, Naruto walked towards his next destination, the unused sector of the village not too far from training ground 44, which was surrounded by mostly unused forests owned by the village that no one had the balls to buy because it was so close to the 'scary forest'... pussies.

He strolled down the paths, ignoring the few ninja that stared at him in wonder, trying to figure out why a civilian, a well dressed one at that, was walking towards the forests. It wasn't illegal for a civilian to be there but most had avoided them due to the fact that a ninja may hit them by accident.

Arriving at his destination he found a group of older men and a woman dressed in Kimono along with Goro who hated to wear those unless he had to, talking to one another, while younger men in suits looked around for threats stood around the clearing.

One of the younger men, who were still older than Naruto saw him and bowed, "Lord Chairman,"

This caught the others attention and they followed suit, all but the older men who only gave polite, but low nods.

"Lord Chairman, It's nice to see you again." Spoke the youngest of the older men.

He wore a dark blue Kimono. His black hair was combed to the right with a part in the side. But the most noticeable thing was the scar running from his left cheekbone across his nose and stopping just under his right eye. His name was Osamu Kashiwagi the head of the Fuma family.

Osamu wasn't the rightful head but with Shintaro Fumas death, they allowed him to become the temporary family head until a heir was found or it was decided to leave him as head. They didn't have to worry about him becoming power hungry or anything, he had been Shintaro's best friend and would sooner kill himself than soil the mans name or position.

Normally it would be easy to find a blood heir but... well the Fuma was once one of the biggest families under the Kurobara clan banner, but a split formed over leadership and a good chunk had left the clan. It had hurt Shintaro to see his family split up but he would rather see them walk away peacefully than be cut down and dumped into a hole.

"Hello Lord Naruto," The woman spoke in a proper and regal tone, dressed in a white Kimono with a sword strapped under the obi.

She was Yayoi Dojima, the wife and widow of Sohei Dojima who had also died, but unlike the Fuma, Sohei had a wife who was capable of taking control of the family before it fell apart. Using her position as the one who could often tell Sohei what to do as well as fight with a sword just as well as any man.

But unlike Fuma, who died in his sleep from stress and heart problems, Sohei was murdered by one of his own underlings who though that he would be able to take over and even force Yayoi to marry him. What cemented Yayoi's position as head of the clan was when she set up an ambush for the man, who unknowingly walked right into it thinking that he would be getting into her pants. Unfortunately for him, instead of fucking the lovely older woman, she, along with a group of her supporters fucked him up before dragging him to the blond chairmans feet. Asking for permission to kill him seeing at Yayoi didn't have the power to mark someone for death just yet.

The next man just nodded in his blue Kimono.

He was Futoshi Shimano, the head of the Shimano Family which over saw most operations overseas in Demon Country. He was a beast of a man and bald, he and Naruto were often Sparring partners whenever they had the time and usually came to a draw in a fair fight. But They both knew that while he had the physical power, Naruto had the mind and brains, often using his on attacks against him like the time the blond made him fracture his own hand when he ducked a punch which landed on a metal pole.

"Hey Ruto-chan," Goro called, making everyone sweat drop.

Naruto huffed, "Way to destroy the mood Goro,"

Yayoi looked at Goro in disdain, while they were all good friends she liked things to be proper and to follow tradition, especially when it came to giving the chairman, the person who gave them their position of power in the clan his due respect.

The blonde cleared his throat, "Anyway, the reason I asked you out to this Kami-forsaken clearing the the forest is simple. Not only is it remote and avoided but this is the location where I plan on building our new compound."

Osamu rubbed his scarred nose, "Yes I've read up on this place, it's pretty close to the 'Forest of Death' so most villagers will stay away."

Futoshi snorted, "Why would you want another clan compound here it this place after what it did to you?"

Naruto's normally calm face turned into an evil grin, "What better way to get back at them, rubbing my success in their faces. I can't come out and kill them because it's bad of business, you can't force a dead body to pay or suffer." he laughed making the younger yakuza shiver.

"I also wanted to tell you that the meeting will be on the final day of the festival, so enjoy yourselves and tell the others to expect a message that day and to be prepared to come to the location, I want it to be over by midnight to see the fireworks."

Yayoi understood the idea, "Oh so while everyone is preparing the finally well be discussing our 'business'"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, while there looking up and waiting for the fireworks we'll be right under their nose plotting... Now before this little get together is over do you have any questions?"

Futoshi cleared his throat, "Taiga sent word that Shinja hasn't been earning, he's a small time soldier in my clan sir."

Normally something like that would be a problem, but seeing at Fire Country had let to be officially divided between the clan it all fell under Naruto's complete jurisdiction until he says otherwise.

"Yes Futoshi, I know about him, and now I'm ordering you to kill them,"

This shocked everyone, Naruto hardly ever ordered that a soldier of the clan, much less one of someone else's family be marked and killed.

"S-Sir?"

Naruto glared at him, "I had an interesting run in with a Ninja in the Hokage town, she was carrying a stack of files and scrolls. One of which was on the gang."

They felt their hearts drop, if it was one thing that Naruto enforced was that the Kurobara clan must never be brought into the spotlight. No matter who it was, if they poised a threat of possibly breaking under the pressure they were to die to protect the clans secrecy.

Futoshi nodded, "I understand sir, but what about the girl?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Girl? What girl?"

"Sir, Shinja has recruited a woman into his gang as his own little enforcer. Truth be told she has a lot of potential and-"

Naruto cut him off, "Do what you must Futoshi, allow her to live or not, it's your call. I trust you not to make another mistake... or else,"

Futoshi bowed his head and felt a phantom pain hit his hand, right at the little nub where he had severed the tip of his own pinky for failing Naruto and the rest of the clan.

"Of course Lord Chairman,"

Naruto nodded, "all right, this meeting is over, feel free to enjoy yourselves until the meeting, I shall be leaving for a few days soon to oversee another shipment, also Yayoi I leave you in charge of getting our compound built, Mr. Tazuna is in town so talk to him if you want or contract someone else just get it done."

She nodded, "Yes Lord Naruto,"

The four nodded to him and the other underlings bowed as he turned to leave.

"Oh and one last thing, IF YOU EVER SEND SOMEONE LIKE NISHKI TO WATCH OVER ME I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASSES..." then he stopped and looked at Yayoi, "And I promise 'you' won't like it,"

The woman blushed a deep red as he mentioned that one time fling they had where he had not only made passionate love to her but plowed her ass until she couldn't sit right at the next days meeting. That of officially the day her grief ended and she was given her husbands place as head of the family as well as the day she swore to stop drinking so much. Not that she regretted their one night stand just that she didn't want it to happen with just anyone. You see, she had just avenged her husband, killing the man who stabbed him to death and began drinking with Naruto, who kept her company and had her stay at his place to make sure she didn't do anything too rash or got too lonely, letting her cry on his sholder or just talk about Sohei.

They all laughed nervously as he walked away and sighed as he disappeared.

Goro looked at Yayoi, "What did he mean by 'you won't like it'" he asked making her blush.

She then rared back and slapped him as hard as she could sending the man to the ground before storming off with her bodyguards following behind.

_To be continued..._

-X-

There, I added a small lemon for those of you that wanted to see one. Also Please review and show me that you enjoy reading my work.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

(I'm sure most of you know but a US dollar is worth around 83.5 Yen)

The evening was young as Naruto made it to the site where his water theme restaurant was being built. They had already got nearly everything but the finishing work complete and some were already putting some dark sea blue carpet down while the others were assembling the large aquarium wall.

The whole place was going to be two stories tall, the bottom floor would be open to anyone who booked a reservation while the top was for high paying VIPs. The first floor would make it look like you were surrounded by water while the fish swam around you. The second floor would make you feel like you were standing on the water looking down at the clear crystal water.

One part of the tank was up and already had carpet put down, just as soon as everything in the kitchen was set up he could open for business, but he didn't plan on working there, he would send for one of the up and rising cooks working at another place that had been apprenticing under the head chef to become the head chef here. He would probably hang around for a few days to make sure he didn't fuck up but soon guards from the clan would take over for security.

Standing over in the finished corner, Naruto looked over a clipboard with Nishki.

"So tell me Nishki, we already have the tables in chairs in the back and shipments of food stuffs are expected to be in by tomorrow?"

Nishki nodded, "Yes sir, for some reason they're a head of schedule. They haven't even been able to get the freezer working yet and some of the stuff needs to be put on ice just as soon as it gets here." he told the blond while pointing to a few items listed on the paper.

Naruto hummed, "But the freezer is up and connected to the kitchen,"

"Yes sir,"

"Ok then take a few guys and buy a shit load of Ice. When the stuff comes in stack it in a corner and surround it in the bags of ice, I'll see about getting the guys to hurry up on wiring the freezer sooner." Naruto told him while turning the page, "How are my fish?"

"There well taken care of, I sent someone to that pet store to buy some fish food for those small fish and got a few bigger ones to feed the sharks,"

"That's good Nishki, I'm proud to see that you've forgiven the sharks for ruining your suit,"

The young man frowned, he hadn't gotten over it but had to let it go, seeing as he would be in trouble if the overgrown fish starved to death on his watch.

"Ah... yea,"

One man dressed in a suit walked up and bowed, the small gold button on his lapel identifying him as one of Goros men, "Sir, Mr. Goro has sent me to help out around here,"

Naruto nodded, "Yes I know, I saw you a while ago watching the front door."

The Majima family soldier straightened but kept his head lowered, a sign of great respect. "Well Lord Chairmen, there's a young girl at the front, she says that you invited her."

Naruto thought back, "Young girl?" he mumbled, trying to remember if he had invited anyone over. "What'd she look like?"

"Ah... blond hair, light baby blue eyes, wears purple... and I think she's a ninja."

The blond boss realized who it was, "Ah Ino, yes send her on in,"

The Majima soldier jogged back to the door to allow the girl in.

"Sir is it a good idea to let ninja work for us? I mean, letting them do even the smallest jobs could jeopardize us," Nishki spoke nervously.

Naruto waved him off, "Oh calm down Nishki, I'm not going to let them do the things your thinking, I only need them to do quick deliveries or help finish some work," he said, pushing the clipboard into Nishki's chest.

"Y-Yes sir,"

A second passed and Ino walked in, looking around until she caught sight of him and waved, "Hey Naruto-kun!"

He waved back while thinking back to how she treated him before, back in the academy.

While she hadn't been a total whore/ bitch for the Uchiha like Sakura, she was still a fan girl and as such had hit him a few times for calling Sasuke a fag. But other than that she had never picked on him for anything like some did so he wouldn't be mean to her, nor would he be overly nice, seeing as while she didn't pick, she didn't try to stop them or be nice to him.

"Ino what a surprise," he said as she walked up to him, "I didn't expect to see you again today,"

Ino put on her best little smile, "Well, you see after a mission I like to go shopping and I found this cute little dress but didn't have enough money for it. Then I remembered that you said you'd pay us for doing little odd jobs and well..."

Naruto gave a small chuckle, "I see... well Ino, seeing as you didn't just come in a ask for a handout, I think I can find you a job." he told her before turning to Nishki, "Nishki give me the letters,"

Nishki put the clipboard under his arm and reached into it the inside pocket of his coat before pulling out four letters and handing them to Naruto.

"Ino I need each of these letters hand delivered tonight before midnight and seeing as your a ninja I have confidence that you'll do it in an hour or two. Anyway, I'll pay you the standard inner-village courier fee for each of these letters. These two you can give to the person at the front desk of the Baika Inn, they both have the persons name on it so they'll take care of it." he gave her the first two letters before holding up the third, "This goes to a man named Tazuna, he should be working at the construction sight in sector five."

Ino took the three letters and carefully slid them into her hip pouch.

"This last one goes to the Hokage, wait for him to read it and tell me what he says, when you return I'll pay you,"

He gave her the final letter and made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I see you soon," Ino spoke before turning and bolting out the door.

Naruto watched her leave... or better yet her ass as the purple skirt stretched over her rear as she ran. He almost wished that she had refused the job, asking for something quicker that paid more. Because when she did, his respect for her would have went down and he would have given her only one alternative... and to do so would have made her a woman... and a whore.

-X-

Taiga sat in a small tea house in Shukuba Town, despite his large stature that was only outdone by the boss and head of his family and his love of violence, he often enjoyed a cup of warm tea. Sometimes having his underlings sit down with him and drink tea as well and getting violent when they tried to back out.

"Taiga,"

He was brought from his thoughts as someone called his name. Looking to the person he was surprised to see a young woman dressed in a blueish black suit sitting beside him at another table while reading a paper.

"M-Miss Xian, what are you doing here?"

Miss Natsume Xian, AKA Ms. N-Xian-ity was Futoshi's top enforcer, well known for being sadistic and cruel to anyone that made her angry. Even Futoshi tried to keep her happy and dreaded to be forced to fight her. Others in the family suspected that she was insane, hence the nickname N-Xain which sounded like insane, but don't let her hear you call her that.

Only Lord Chairman wasn't the slightest bit afraid of her, possibly because she was... how'd they put it... a fan girl for him... or was it bat shit crazy for him?

Oh well, as long as she was calm things were fine.

Xian turned the page of the paper, "Futoshi-san has new orders for you, straight from Lord Chairmen himself," she said evenly before folding the paper and leaving it on the table before standing up and leaving.

Taiga watched her leave and grabbed the paper, for him to send her just to deliver a message meant that it was important... or that she wanted to do it simply because Naruto was the one who made the order.

Opening the paper and shaking it a small envelope dropped out and onto the table. He opened it and read the letter, his face growing grimmer and grimmer as he did.

-X-

An hour passed since Ino left to deliver the letters, the first two were simple but finding Tazuna took some time. What really took a toll on her was waiting to get an audience with the Hokage, but he wasn't too busy and after telling him that it was a letter from Naruto he had his next meeting pushed back so that he could see her.

Walking back into the building, she looked around for Naruto but was unable to find him.

"Ms. Ino," Called a voice fro her side.

"Oh Mr... Nishki, where's Naruto-kun?"

Nishki scratched his head, "Well..."

FLASHBACK

Naruto leafed through a stack of papers dealing with his business, he had to fill these out and file them with the old man before officially opening for business. It wasn't too much to do, just some things like the name, owner, insurance... things of that nature. Nishki was helping with the more number oriented stuff like taxes forms.

Suddenly he froze, his pen hovering just above the paper.

"Sir?"

"Nishki... I feel a disturbance... like something evil is nearing." Naruto whispered while looking around.

"I told you not to eat those shellfish,"

Naruto smacked him in the back of the head, "It's not that dumb ass, It feels like... " his eyes widened, "Nishki, finish this up, I'm going to my hotel room to hide."

Nishki blinked as his boss slid the papers to him and bolted out the room, leaving a dust trail in his wake.

FLASHBACK END

Nishki shook his head, "Anyway, since he's not here I've been left in charge." he told her while pulling a small folded stack of yen notes from his pocket. "5012 yen, it should cover everything,"

Ino took it and smiled, "Working for Naruto-Kun is almost better than doing missions for the village,"

Nishki shrugged, "Fast and easy money, but always in short supply,"

"Huh?"

"We don't usually contract outside sources, we have people to do these sorts of things. Your lucky because we're already shorthanded here at the moment and soon more people working for us will show up, making the job pool dry up for people like yourself."

"Ah Nishki-san," the Majima soldier called from the front, "We have a problem,"

Nishki looked around Ino and excused himself before running to the door, "What is it?"

He pointed to a young woman walking down the street, she had curly brown hair that flowed down her back, rosy red lips and beautiful doe brown eyes. She wore a bright pink Kimono with large flowers all over it and hummed as she walked toward them with a air of confidence.

"Oh shit," was all he could say as the girl neared and locked eyes with him.

"Hello boys!" she sighed with a soft sexy smile, stopping right in front of them and pushing her chest out, showing off her chest underneath the kimono.

Nishki started to sweat, "H-hello Ms. Sabaki, what are you doing here... so far from your home in the Land of Vegetables,"

The girl giggled, "Oh me and my father came here to enjoy the festival this year, imagin my surprise to hear that Naruto-kun was branching out here, I just had to come and see him. After all, I haven't seen him since our last date, he's lucky I like him so much or else I'd dump him and find a new boyfriend,"

Nishki and the soldier looked at each other. They both knew who this girl was... nearly everyone did in fact, but this explained why Naruto had bolted not too long ago. You see...

Years ago Naruto was in need of a trade agreement in the Land of Veggies, but they were going through a period of isolationism and weren't trading outside their land. So he turned to the less... agreeable methods of forcing a trade leader into a contract with him. Mr. Sabaki was said man, his wife passed away leaving him with a teenaged daughter who he spoiled and pampered like a princess.

So Naruto, being the slick smooth-talker he was, started meeting with her and flirting with her behind her fathers back. By the time he noticed what was going on Naruto had deflowered his little girl and was threatening his reputation by publishing pictures of his daughter in less than flattering magazines as well as threatening to make her 'disappear'.

No one really knew the full story, but they knew that Naruto had threatened the man to the point where he was in tears.

The girl defiantly didn't know what the love of her life did and even he had told her she would've denied it, saying that her future husband would never do something like that.

"Well Ms. Sabaki, he's not here... no one knows where he is." Nishki said calmly, trying not to sound like he was lying.

She looked him in the eye for a minute and sighed, "Oh poo and I thought that I'd get to see my love here today." she said sadly, "Oh well, tell Naruto-kun that his baby came to see him."

They let out a sigh as she walked away, "Should we tell Lord Chairmen?" the soldier asked.

Nishki shook his head, "No, I have a feeling that he already knows."

_To be continued..._

-X-

A short chapter but leading to more problems for Naruto to deal with.

Well anyway, review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

Sitting his his hotel room Naruto sighed to himself. Here he was, one of the youngest, if not the youngest most successful businessmen, hiding in his own room for a ex of his. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

Leaning back in the armchair and kicking his feet up on the coffee table, he pulled a bottle of complementary wine that came in the fridge from it's place on the floor beside him and drank straight from the bottle.

This just wasn't like him, of all the people who were much more dangerous or scary than that girl, she had him hiding in his room drinking to forget about her.

He had never loved her, he never even felt a bit sad when he left her behind without saying a word. All she was to him was a way to lean on her father... although, they did have some fun together.

FLASHBACK

Naruto smiled his lady-killer smile to the girl across from him, "Don't mention it Ms Sabaki, nothing is too expensive for you," he told her while finishing a full-course spider crab meal.

Ms. Sabaki blushed, despite being treated like royalty by her father ever since her mother passed away she had never had another person, much less a cute guy complement her and take her out on a nice date. While you would think that she would have numerous suitors lining up to marry her, sadly, her father kept them away.

"Oh Naruto-kun, please, call me Suki." she giggled.

"Suki Sabaki," he said deeply, "Just the sound of your name tells all who hear it that you hold the keys to heaven, that when Kami-sama made you the mound broke. You truly are a one of a kind lady,"

The blond took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Naruto-kun you tease," Suki spoke while playfully swiping at him.

He caught her and and kissed it too, "My dear, I am not teasing. How you have remained single all this time is beyond me,"

"Maybe I'm just waiting for that right guy to come sweep me off my feet and show me what I'm missing,"

He looked into her eyes and gave her a foxy smirk. Standing up he held out his hand to her, "Suki, I may not be perfect, but if you'll have me, I'd like to be the one to show you,"

She took his hand and he lifted her up, "Please do, Naruto-kun... we've been going out for weeks now and I've been waiting for you to say that,"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her, "Suki-chan, after tonight, you'll see the world in a hole different light,"

FLASHBACK END

He had taken her away from the village for a whole week, taking her everywhere to see the surrounding land and to any festival he could and it was at the harvest festival that she gave herself to him.

The poor girl could've been the poster child of virgin-kind. She didn't know a thing about sex except that object A went into slot B and that it was how babies were made. So when he took her for the first time she had cried as he broke through and got scared when she saw the blood. But Naruto calmed her down and after the pain faded, took her gently until she begged for more. Too bad for her, because when Naruto had enough of that slow fucking, he fucked her until she passed out and continued to do so for the rest of the night.

While it wasn't as fun since she was out cold, he did get to do whatever he wanted to her. Fucking her in the mouth, getting himself a titty-fuck and even testing out her ass a few times, Cummins in her mouth and asshole, nutting on her face, ass cheeks, back, and even around her pussy and thighs. Then he took multiple pictures that even porn magazines refused to publish without blurring. Everything from full body spread-eagle shots, to close up of the semen dripping from her holes.

After that he cleaned her up and, after hiding the photos, got into the bed beside her.

When she woke up, she had asked him why her butt hurt and he told her that she tripped. She bought it amazingly and after a day of cuddling and another round of sex, she proclaimed that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

That ruined the moment for him and he told her that he was way too busy to settle down and would have to take her home.

She tried to fight him on it and tried to get him to take her with him, saying that they could run away and get married, but Naruto explained that he couldn't and that he had work that needed him to move around. That having a wife and, Kami forbid, kids would make it impossible.

So he took her home and when her father saw him, he got angry and was about to have him arrested for kidnapping, But Naruto sent Suki to her room to rest from the trip and calmly told the man that it would be in his best interest to calm down and talk to him in privet.

FLASHBACK

Mr. Sabaki glared at the blond sitting across from him in his office. This boy had taken his child off to Kami knows where and have the nerve to demand that he calm down.

"Tell me boy, why shouldn't I have you arrested for kidnapping my little girl?"

Naruto smirked at him and handed him a document.

Mr. Sabaki snatched it out of his hand and laughed harshly, "You really think that I will sign this?" he questioned, "I already told you no,"

The blonde's smirk turned devilish, "Mr. Sabaki, I know that you will sign these or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else the world will know that your 'little girl' is nothing more that my little whore," Naruto told him as if talking about the weather.

Sabaki jumped from his seat and glared, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY LITTLE SUKI A WHORE!"

Naruto simply took the photos from his pocket and threw them on the desk, making the man stare in horror at the images of his child's cum covered body.

"Mr. Sabaki, weeks ago when you rudely rejected my proposal for a trade agreement I promised you that you'd regret it. I was completely fair in my previous contract but you tore it apart without even reading all of it" He took the new contract and folded it out, "Now, unless you want me to publish the rest of these, allowing the world to know how much of a slut your daughter it and letting all sorts of men masturbate to your child's nude body, you will sign this paper and trade with me. But seeing as you basically spat in my face the last time, you will sell them to me at twenty percent off,"

Mr. Sabaki glared at him weakly, "I should have you arrested for this,"

Naruto reached out and grabbed him by the neck, choking him, "Fool, I'd like to see you try. I'll buy myself out of prison and leave the country then have my men kidnap her from your home. Then when I had my fun I'll sell her to a slaver, they're always looking for young girls to train as sex slaves,"

The man had tears in his eyes.

"Could you live with that? Could you go on knowing that because of your own stubbornness, the last link you have to your late wife is being raped over and over again by men twice her own age. Being forced to take a mans dick in every hole and then some?"

He let the man go and pushed him back. "Your child's life hangs upon your next decision old man. You'd better make the right choice,"

With tears in his eyes, the man took his pen and signed it before stamping it with his seal of approval.

Naruto took it and smirked at the man, "Good choice Mr. Sabaki, have a pleasant afternoon,"

He glare at the blonde, "bastard,"

Naruto stuffed it in his coat pocket and smirked, "Sticks and stones old man, oh and if you try and report anything that just happened to your Lord or try to tell any other village leader about this, I won't sell your little Suki into slavery... I'll have her tortured and killed."

FLASHBACK END

It want that he was afraid of her just that he didn't want to deal with her. Besides she was an unexpected problem, he was expecting another girl to show up later. One that had tried to marry him to try and steal all his money. The gold digging bitch.

-X-

"Oh Kami did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone was murdered in that brothel on Fun Fun avenue, then that abandoned apartment building was burnt to the ground."

This was what Yugao heard as she walked down the street. something had happened while she was away and it was on everyone's lips.

Rushing to the scene, she joined a crowed of onlookers as the towns civilian police force taped off the area and questioned the witnesses while two others carried a screecher with a covered body on it, the white sheet they used to hide it turning a deep crimson.

She focused her hearing to try and hear the witnesses giving a statement.

"I-I was serving drinks, j-just like any other day... then these people in masks walked in. T-they didn't even bother anyone else they... they just went up to him and... and,"

There was a shriek and everyone looked to the two carrying the victim, One had tripped and dropped his end, causing the body to roll out and onto the ground.

Even Yugao covered her mouth in shock, it was Shinja and he looked like he had been mauled by a pack of wild animals. His whole face was covered in slash marks, his chest was cut wide open along with his whole neck, it seemed like the only thing holding his head on was the spin. From the looks of his arms and hands it looked like he tried to defend himself, but his attackers just kept stabbing and hacking away at him, even some of his fingers were missing. But the worst part was that his face was twisted in pain, it seemed like even though he was dead he was till suffering.

The two scrambled to get him back covered up and loaded on the small transport to take him back to their station.

Yugao stood in shock, someone had murdered him, had she been there it might have happened to her as well. But now her only lead was, forgive the morbid pun but a dead end.

-X-

Yayoi sat under a small tent in the area where the Kurobara clan compound was going to be, It wasn't a camping tent but more of one to keep the sun and rain off of her. One of her guards back at the Hotel had just brought her a letter from Naruto informing her that he was giving her access to the Clan Trust fund, an account that branched from the main accounts that they used to fund projects. Normally all the heads had access to the trust fund but to withdraw or charge an amount larger than they were allowed had to have the Chairmen's approval.

While it was not needed yet, she was glad to know that he had went ahead and did that, after all, it wouldn't do for them to have to wait for him to return if he was out of town when they needed to start developing the land.

She sat in her seat and sipped some tea, her personally advisor sitting beside her while a guard stood watch behind her all of them watching as the workers and even a few genin worked ot cut down the trees then dig up the stumps.

The compound was going to be one large traditional clan house with a large front yard for ceremonies. All in all her advisor estimated that it would cost around 62,591,250 yen for everything including the construction and supplies needed.

It would put a small dent in the clans funds but with their business they would make it up After-all, their trust fund was an account containing a cool one billion yen that would refill until reaching it's cap, where the rest of the money would go into various other accounts all over the Nations where they would build interest. Each head was only able to withdraw around 800,000 at one time and only with a good reason, after all, they had their own business and made their own money. Besides, if they took any money they had to return it later, all of it was technically the Company fund, and by default, Lord Chairmen's.

They had already purchased the land and rights to build there. With the money they were paying, teams would be building around the clock so hopefully, they would be ready in time for the meeting. She knew that Naruto wasn't expecting it but it would've been a wonderful surprise for him.

Naruto gave her a set of plans to go by, well not really, but he told her in the letter that it was to be like the others, Three floors, The first floor being a dojo and common room for normal things like parties and fundraisers, the second would be rooms that they could sleep and rest in, but the third was the meeting room for the Chairmen and the eight heads, Were the heads of each family would meet and discuss any business they needed too.

"Hey Yayoi-chan,"

Yayoi's eye twitched, "Goro, what an... unpleasant surprise."

Goro acted hurt, "Oh Yayoi why are you so mad at me?"

"Do I really need to say?" she questioned while sipping her tea.

Goro scratched his chin, "Yeah I guess not,"

"What do you want Goro, I'm busy here,"

Goro took a step back, "Well... I just wanted to know what happened between you and the Chairmen," he said while making sure he was well out of range in case she tried to stab him.

Yayoi glared at him, "I don't see how it's any of your business, but knowing you, you'll pester me until I tell you, so how about I save us both the time, When my husband died, I was very depressed, after avenging him I started drinking heavily because of my grief. My husband was dead, my son hates me, I was close to killing myself. But Lord Chairmen stepped in and forced me to stop drinking,"

Yayoi stopped and poured herself some more tea, "One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together, then when my son refused to take his fathers place he asked me to take up the title, Nothing more, nothing less. If he was anyone else I would be appalled that I invited another man into my bed so soon after my late husbands death, but if not for him we would've never been what we were."

Goro nodded, "I see,... well what about-"

Yayoi glared, "Finish that question and I'll stab you,"

The man chuckled nervously and backed away, saying "Have a nice day Yayoi-chan," quickly before walking away before she could harm him.

Yayoi repressed a hiss at him, as doing so wasn't befitting of a lady like her. How dare he just come up to her and ask things like that. But then again she told him anyway. Goro had this ability to just get under someone's skin when he wanted to know something, pestering them on and on until they caved and ended up telling.

Truth be told she didn't tell him the whole story, only a quick summery as she was truly ashamed of herself because, while still loving and grieving for her husband... the way he held her and cared for her caused something to bloom inside her. He was so gentle, so caring and understanding, truth be told... she was the one that came onto him. She just couldn't help herself and the fact that she was twice his age only made it worse.

As much as she hated to admit, she was just another woman who fell to the charms of a blonde crime lord. A man who could kiss you and remind you just how special you were one day then be seen threatening someone's life the next.

She didn't know why she was attracted to the younger man, maybe because of some primal urge to be with a dominate who could protect and provide, or that the danger she could face by his side making her feel alive.

But... Lord Chairmen would never settle down with her, after all, who would want a woman her age who had a son that despised her. A son that was older than the blond none the less.

Yayoi sighed sadly into her tea, careful to hide it from anyone who was looking. If only she was younger...

She shook her head, how could she be acting like this? She wasn't some love sick schoolgirl, she was the head of the Dojima family for Kami's sake.

-X-

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK-

Naruto, who had fallen asleep sat up quickly, throwing a half empty bottle of wine to the floor where it spilled out on the hard wood floor and knocked over another empty bottle.

"Son of a bitch!" he groaned while picking it up before the rest could spill out.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK-

"Damn it, I'm coming,"

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK-

He stomped to the door and slung it open, the metal doorstop slamming through the door at the force and the handle denting into the wall, "WHAT!"

The ANBU on the other side made no movement to suggest that he was frightened, despite the fact that the wall now had spider web cracks along it on both sides of the door frame.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

Already halfway drunk, Naruto gave him a blank look, "No the Kami damn easter bunny. Don't you see my big mother fucking ears and the cotton ball tail over my ass?"

The ANBU ignored him and thrust a paper in his face, "The honorable council herby demand your presence, you have two hours to prepare."

Naruto slapped his hand and the paper of from his face, "You'd do well to get your hand out of my face," he growled, most traces of drunkenness gone. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then we will place you under arrest and force you,"

Naruto chuckled, "In that cae you and your masters can suck my dick, I know the law better than the law itself, I am no more a member of this village than you are of Iwa so I don't fall under your command unless I commit a major crime,"

"If you wish to do business in this village you will do as your betters say,"

Naruto sneered at the ANBU, "I always do as my betters tall me, but Kami-sama has yet to talk to me. "

Naruto snatched the paper, "Now go back and bow between your masters legs, I can tell that you don't follow the orders of the Hokage so tell your true lord that the Chairmen of Black Rose says that if he has any business with me that he can request to speak with me face to face and keep his dogs on a leash."

The door slammed before the ANBU could say a word.

Naruto walked back into his suite and looked at the summons paper with a frown, he despised village councils, the were all so arrogant and thought that they were gifts to the world, acting like they were gods. Sure the eight family heads were the Kurobara clan council but they were Yakuza bosses under him, they really held the power in their territories, just like he held power over them. Unlike Konoha, who could easily be governed by the Hokage, He needed the Heads. The Kurobara clan wasn't the only Yakuza clan out there and should one ever try to start a war with them he relied on them to handle it or, if they couldn't, alert him so that they could help.

Not that a war was probable, their main rival was the Omi Alliance, headed by an extremely old man who reminded him of Sarutobi, favoring peace over war.

The two clans barely had any conflicts, despite the mans son urging him to wipe out the Kurobara and before things could escalate, Naruto himself traveled to their headquarters and worked out a deal. It was a little rough to chisel out any agreement, especially when Naruto was alone and the Omi had every family boss sitting across from him, adamant not to let any more competition rise against them. But Naruto had the gift of the silver tongue and talked his way into an agreement with some, Then said to them that he wasn't afraid of war, leaking some of the demons crimson aura to intimidate them.

A deal was made, the Omi knew that they couldn't control everything and this young man wasn't bluffing, So they made an agreement over territory,..

Anyway he was getting off topic, there was no way in hell that he was going to deal with the council right now, Osamu would probably enjoy it, he always was a good politician and would often tear councils a new one when they tried something by bending rules or any other underhanded means. He would have to send a quick note to him as well as this summons letter, after all, his version of politics often included threatening, beatings, and sometimes having to hide a body.

_To be continued..._

-X-


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

Osamu walked down the street towards the Hokage tower, where the council meet in some underground room with seals blocking any attempt at listening in. It amazed him that the Hokage allowed civilians to come and go in his tower, it didn't matter if they were council or not but to let a bunch of fools there, where the villages secrets were hidden and the most powerful man did his work, was asking for trouble.

Their clan compound was completely off limits to anyone who wasn't invited or belonged to the clan. But even then couldn't just walk in, lower ranked soldiers had to be escorted in by their Captain or invited in by their family head.

Not only that but they held meetings there all the time over the smallest of things. They never used the top floor meeting room unless it was time for an official meeting or an emergency, meaning an impending war, alliance... ect.

He was dressed in a navy blue business suit, baring the Fuma clan symbol on his lapel, Behind him marched two bodyguards. He had received that note from the chairmen not too long ago and had read the summons. Apparently, they were accusing them of illegally building on village ground, operating business without permits, and not paying village tax.

Obviously they had no idea that it was the Hokage who helped the chairmen or else they would've never openly did this.

But this would be a good thing for them. He was once the family's top lawyer before becoming the head and as such he knew the laws of most countries. He had even studied Konoha laws before coming here just as a precaution and today that would pay off. Konoha had a law that would make them regret this farce and what kind of lawyer would he be if he didn't exploit this?

-X-

In the lobby of the hotel, Naruto sat and read a newspaper. After a few minutes he had realized just how sad it was that he had been hiding in his hotel room, drinking none the less. He had went downstairs and handed one the the guys he had around the lobby the note to take to Osamu and decided that he wasn't going back up, so instead, he decided that if he were to meet Suki, or Kami forbid the other girl, he would just stand up to them and tell them off. But the chance of seeing either of them were slim, Konoha was a large place and if he really needed to, he still knew a few tricks from his academy days.

It wasn't much but he still knew the basic jutsu they taught in the ninja academy, as well as the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll that he stole before quitting and what he taught himself through trail and error.

"Hey Gaki,"

The blondes eye twitched, "Pervert,"

Jiraiya walked around him and sat in the seat across from him, "I never could understand why Hotels put these couches in their lobbies," he spoke while moving around on the stiff cushion.

Naruto turned the page, "It's to go the extra mile for the comfort of their guests,"

The pervert snorted while trying to settle himself, "Comfortable my ass,"

"Why are you here," Naruto questioned, cutting the man off, "I know your not here just to say hi, you are a busy man after all,"

Jiraiya huffed, "I need some information from you," he said referring to what the blonde had told him after their training some time ago.

Naruto closed the paper, "Some people ask for a cup of sugar, some ask to barrow money, I must say you might just be the first to ask me for information and so boredly too, what makes you think that I'm an information dealer?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Jiraiya gave a small smirk, "I have my sources, one of which told me about a spy network known as the Rikou-ken-Toukei, said that they'd have the information they didn't,"

"And did you find this group?" Naruto asked while cocking his head to the side.

Jiraiya shook his head with a frown, "Sadly no, even with my massive spy network I never could find them... but I did find out one thing," he told the blond with his own little smug grin, "The Rikou-ken-Toukei, or the Intelligence and Statistics are, in fact, not a group of spies."

Naruto looked him dead in the eye, his expression looking all hints of humor and turning cold as ice, "Really... and what are they?"

The man got even smugger, "You should know Gaki, they're your information department, a branch of your company dedicated to information gathering, mostly for what I said before but in fact, they dig up information and dirty little secrets."

Naruto chuckled, "Bravo Jiraiya, you are the fist person ever to make that connection," he said while clapping dramatically, "Tell me, how on earth did you find that out?"

"It wasn't easy, anything I got on them was that they were just a normal group of workers trying to find ways to improve your corporation," He admitted, "In truth it was a complete accident that I found out. I was in this gamboling joint meeting a contact of mine, I was going to ask him about this group of spies that no one knew about. But he was late so I decided to play a game... asked a guy in there who looked older than me if he wanted to play and he asked me the stakes. Being the polite guy I was I told him that it was his call-"

"And he gave you some outrageous rate," Naruto interrupted, making Jiraiya look at him in confusion, "I know exactly who your talking about, bald head, around five feet tall, two front teeth make him look like a rat,"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Ezawa the rat," Naruto said while crossing his arms, "The most two-faced son of a whore you'll ever meet,"

Some of the people around gave him disgruntled looks at his language.

"You two know each other?" Jiraiya wondered aloud.

Naruto snorted, "Know him? He used to work for me, caught the prick trying to steal company information to sell," the blonde frowned, "He's lucky that he didn't get sent to prison, even had a gall to laugh when he was acquitted in court due to lack of solid evidence,"

The man nodded, he also knew the feeling of being betrayed, "So what did you do then?"

The blond smirked, "The one thing no one could stop us from doing, we fired him, had him blacklisted, then drained his company bank account, before kicking him out into the streets,"

"That would explain why he smelled and looked dirty,"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't care, what I do care about is the fact that you know about this. Such information could cause... untold problems, what is it that you need to know that would make you go through all the trouble?"

"I need information on two things, the first being a secret organization known as the...," he stopped and leaned forward, "Akatsuki,"

Naruto hummed, "and what else?"

"I just heard that there was a murder in a town not too far away as well as an arson that burned down an abandoned building with some people inside, my own network has told me that they were the main drug dealers in their town and that both are connected, I need to know why and if the town if facing a possible drug war,"

"Well Jiraiya it'll take some time but I'm sure I could find out for you,"

The pervert stood up, "Great so when can I expect it?"

Naruto frowned, "You can expect it after you pay for it. I'm sure you know that information isn't cheap and just because you uncovered my own networks existence doesn't mean that it now belongs to you. The price for information on the murder and arson will cost you 15,000 yen, and only because you are training me."

Jiraiya couldn't complain, it wasn't too steep for and it sure was a discount compared to what it could've been, "So what will it cost for the info on... them?"

Naruto smirked and leaned back, "Free of charge,"

He blinked.

"Don't give me that look, I'm no fool, I know good and well that they are going to come after me sometime because of what I hold inside me," the blond said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "I've known for awhile... and I know that I wouldn't stand a chance against them so I've been working on a small insurance policy in case they ever do come after me in the open."

Jiraiya started to say something.

"I'll see you later perv, I'll have the information in a day or two and then you can train me some more,"

"Yeah... I'll see you later Gaki,"

Naruto just waved him off and just as the door closed, it opened again and in walked Goro.

"Yo Ruto-chan who was the dude with the snow white hair?" Goro questioned as he walked over.

Naruto never even looked at him, "That my friend was one Jiraiya the super pervert, better known as the last true Sannin,"

Goro nodded and straightened his snakeskin jacket, " Oh yeah? I heard of him, mostly about how he gets beat up by pissed of girls for peeking in on them."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman catching a man peeping in on her," Naruto mused. "But all jokes aside, he knows about the spy network we set up. He came to ask for information and the way he seemed to act about it was like he was thinking of blackmailing me."

"Should we... you know?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, he is paying me for it and besides, if he tries I'll just expose a number of his own spies," he told him dismissively, "But you can go after Ezawa, he has broken contract with us about keeping certain information to himself, but make sure it won't be traced to us."

The man nodded, "All right Ruto-chan, I have the perfect person for the job."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah... whatever,"

Goro cocked his head to the side, "Aww what's wrong Ruto-chan, bored?"

"At this point having crabs would be an improvement,"

The one eyed man chuckled, "Well I found this gym down the road, it has a boxing ring we could use."

"What no more street fighting?"

Goro snorted, "Like hell I'm doing that again, last time you beat me over the head with a folding chair,"

FLASHBACK

The noise around the bar was deafening, people were screaming, things were breaking, the racket was unbelievable. It was all coming from a bar, people were crowded around to try and see, looking through open doors and windows hoping to get a glimpse of the bar brawl before it ended.

Suddenly those by the window bolted just as a man was thrown out, shattering the glass and rolling into the street, his bare back and chest getting torn up by the shards.

He scrambled to his feet, "That all you got Ruto?" he screamed towards the bar, "Cuz I'm not out yet, here I come!" Goro laughed madly before rushing to leap back through the window.

In mid jump a metal chair came foreword and swatted him like a fly, hitting him in the face and sending him back out into the street with his eyes crossed.

Naruto climbed through the broken window shouldering a dented folding chair, "Had enough Goro?" he questioned with a bloody smirk, his bottom lip busted.

"Never," he cried out only to moan when Naruto threw the chair at him, hitting him in the head again.

"How about now?"

"..." Goro didn't speak and only twitched while the surrounding onlookers sweat dropped.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto nodded, "Good point... well then lead the way,"

-X-

Osamu stood in front of the council with a air of confidence around him. Before him in a half circle sat the council, civilians on the left and ninja on the right with the Hokage in the middle.

Said old man didn't look pleased to be there either but had to be there or else the village would go to hell and back due to their stupidity. Either that or they would be fighting a war against every other village out there, thanks to Danzo the war hawk.

"We call this meeting to order and demand to know why not one, but three places in our village have been closed off and are now being worked on by foreign construction workers." Homura spoke while standing up from his seat with the civilians.

Sarutobi began to speak but a civilian jumped up, "Not only that but who are you, we demanded that boy to be brought here, you are not him so you shouldn't be here, and as such, we should seize his assets and use them for the good of the village."

Osamu chuckled loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's so funny," the same man demanded.

"You are," Osamu spoke with a amused smile, "It just tickles me to see a group of hypocritical civilian council members who don't even know their village laws. As such, I demand on behalf of Lord Chairmen and the Black Rose, an official public apology along with the standard sum of 100,000 yen be paid to us for violation of our rights as visitors and businessmen within your village,"

A pink haired woman stood up, "What are you going on about?"

Hyuga Hiashi made himself known, "Lord Hokage I must agree with the Black Rose representative, I know exactly which law he speaks of and to ignore it will cost us dearly,"

"What law?" The woman screeched, mad at being ignored.

Osamu pulled a small handbook from his coat pocket titled, 'Konoha Laws', "Village Law pertaining to the rights of businesses state that the private property and assets can not be taken away and used by the village unless there it unrefutable proof that said person or persons have broken a major law such as aiding in an invasion. Even then the case must be tried by the Fire Lord and to even threaten a person or business is in itself a violation of national law. Offending party must issue an official public apology and pay the offended party the sum of 100,000 yen unless said party feels that they were greatly wronged in which they can send the appropriate plea to the supreme courts of Fire country to hear the case."

Sarutobi nodded, that was a law he had helped his own sensei, the second Hokage write and pass during his time as Hokage. The need for said law was because of certain people were seizing traders property to use for the war. Which caused other traders to refuse to come to Leaf. It was a very hard time for them, prices skyrocketed and people were slowly starving, but with that law passed the traders who had their things taken were repaid and soon things slowly went back to normal... almost, the people who ordered it were charged for the crime and publicly executed in the middle of town which made the Ninja council the main council for the rest of the war, seeing as nearly every civilian member had been hanged.

"I agree," He spoke out, "The ones responsible for this waste of time are hear by ordered to pay the requested sum,"

He glared at the civilian council, already knowing exactly who was the cause, "I personally issued the Chairmen of Black Rose the deeds to those three properties as well as the permits needed to build and operate on those lands,"

The revelation cause the civilian council to pale, they had no idea that the Hokage had already taken personal care of them and were expecting to simply do as the wanted. But now their plan was ruined and any future move would be suspicious.

Osamu clapped his hands together, "Well, this was a complete waste of my afternoon, now if any of you have any other business concerning the Corporation or Lord Chairmen, I urge you to think about it, because you're not the first to try and pull a travesty such as this... a pitiful attempt at a hostile merger." He stopped and looked around at them all before nodding to Sarutobi as well as the ninja council, "Now I hope you all have a wonderful evening ladies and gentlemen,"

No one said anything so he turned on his heel and walked towards the door, "Oh and one last thing," the lawyer spoke while stopping and turning his head, "If any of you try some underhanded tactic to get back at us just remember, the roots that made Black Rose bloom into the thing it is now stretch far and wide, It would be terrible for you to lose a trade agreement over something like this."

He let the thought set in and smirked, "Just food for thought," he stated, walking through the door and leaving the council speechless.

-X-

"Come on Ruto-chan don't tell me your getting rusty," A bare chested Goro chuckled as they circled each other in the ring.

Naruto gave a smirk, "Remind me, what was our score again?"

The older man smile faded as he frowned and took a swing at the blond, who weaved around it and punched him in the side.

"Ah... ya hit my kidney," Goro winced as he backed away and rubbed where the blond hit.

Naruto snickered as he hopped from foot to foot, "Oh quit being a pussy,"

There wasn't many people in there, most were just working out and trying to stay in shape. People sparing in the ring had to be a regular thing because no one even paid them any attention, usually just a glance or two out of simple curiosity.

Both were in nothing but their pants with bandages wrapped around their hands, they could've used boxing gloves but they actually wanted to hurt each outer more that the gloves would allow, after all what's the fun in fighting if you barely felt it.

Like Goro Naruto also had a tattoo on his back of a black shadowy serpent like dragon with menacing red eyes surrounded by gray clouds and a pale moon by his right sholder. But unlike Goro, who had a slim frame, Naruto had the body of a swimmer with much more defined muscles than him, which he saw as more canvas for more ink.

On the right side of his chest he had the clan crest tattooed, a black old fashioned rose with the the kanji for Loyalty at the top, Wealth on the right, Power on the left, and Respect on the bottom. He also had the old Uzumaki clan symbol tattooed on his sholder, along with the shape of the land that used to be Whirlpool Country. His way of paying homage to the land of his late mother, who had died giving birth to him.

Due to letting his mind wonder, Naruto suffered a fist to the face, which knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Oh... Sucker punch," The blond said rubbing his cheek.

Goro smirked, "Oh quit being such a pussy," he mocked before jumping towards his boss, his fist cocked back.

Naruto ran towards him and tackled him in mid leap, both of them flying over the ropes and onto the floor below.

They both moaned and got up.

"Ok..." The older man winced, standing up and rubbing his eye patch, which had come off during the fall, "I think this is a dra-"

-THUNK-

Goro fell to the floor and twitched.

Naruto stood behind him with a folding chair, "They keep these things under the ring," he laughed with a grin, "That's twice I knocked your ass out with a chair,"

He then dropped the chair on top of Goro, who gave a small groan of pain. "Oh quit being such a pussy and suck it up,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review.

I need more reviews to continue, or else I'ma have to start on something else.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: 8-9-3

-xXx-

Two days passed by and nothing had happened besides the fact that Atlantis, Naruto's sea theme restaurant was nearly ready to open for business. All that really needed to be done was to wait for the head chef to arrive as well as start hiring waiters and waitresses.

His other place was nearing completion too. The large traditional teahouse under the monument was already generating a lot of buzz around the Clans, especially the Hyuga who had already contacted Osamu about being aloud to rent the whole place out for their tea ceremonies.

It too was in the same boat as the other place, they were just waiting to hire everyone they needed and wait for the clansmen to come arrive and guard the place.

As a matter of fact Naruto had already started the interviewing process at the teahouse, putting an ad in the paper looking for ladies to be waitresses, and to his surprise, the turnout was... shocking.

Girls ranging from the ages of 13 to 40 lined up at the door, the line stretching down the street and around the corner. So many that he had to send Nishki alone to supervise the tea shipment with the genin team and their sensei.

So without a partner, he recruited Yayoi to help with the interviews, seeing as he didn't want to give one of those ladies the chance to say that he tried anything on them because they weren't hired. A practice that many men had suffered through in the past.

"Next!" The woman sitting next to him called, watching as the young lady, a civilian girl who wanted to work there part time after-school walked out the door.

One of Yayoi's soldiers held the door open to the teahouse and let in a girl just a few years older than Naruto in.

"Name?" Naruto asked in a muttered voice, his face burred in his hands after hours of sitting on the pillow behind the low table.

The girl cleared her throat and spoke in a slightly nervous voice, "Ichiraku Ayame,"

Naruto's head shot up, "Ayame?" he questioned looking the girl in the face, who looked at him and gasped.

"Naruto-kun?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both asked each other at the same time.

Yayoi looked between the two, "Lord Chairmen, do you know this young lady?"

Naruto turned to Yayoi, "She's one of the few people who treated me like a human," he answered before standing up and sliding across the table to give the girl a hug, "Kami it's been forever,"

The brunette returned the hug, "I know... just look at you, your taller than me and I'm older than you,"

Naruto broke the hug and gave a small smile, "Things change... speaking of which, why are you here? Don't get me wrong but don't you work at the ramen stand with your dad?"

Ayame nodded, "Yeah but dad hired two other boys to help out and I don't work as much, I was planning on quitting after I found a better job."

Naruto returned to his pillow/seat and motioned for Ayame to do the same, "Does the old man know?"

She nodded, "Yeah and he understands, those two guys he hired might be clumsy and... well dim... but they work hard, harder than me since I've started going back to school."

"For what?"

Ayame blushed slightly, "Well... I've been taking classes on art... but that's really just a hobby, what I really want to do is... well be a model,"

Naruto let the images run through his head, he had always had a small crush on the girl when he was younger so the thought of her modeling for him turned him on... slightly.

He mentally shook his head to try and rid himself of the images before he did something unsavory, "Well I know you've had experience as a waitress," he spoke before looking at Yayoi, "You got any thing to ask?"

Yayoi nodded, "How is your public speaking?"

Ayame looked thoughtful, "Pretty good, I couldn't go out and give a speech to the whole village but I'm not afraid to be in front of an audience."

"Wonderful, now, do you think that you could keep yourself in check under pressure?"

Ayame nodded, "You couldn't servile as a ramen chef if you couldn't,"

Yayoi nodded back, "One last thing... how do you feel about dressing up and wearing a lot of make-up that takes nearly two hours to put on?"

The brown haired girl smirked, "I'd say that it'd be the same as any other day,"

Naruto and Yayoi looked at each other and smirked. the blonde nodded to the older woman who looked at Ayame, "Your hired,"

Ayame gave them a bright smile, "Great when do I start?"

Naruto patted the pillow right beside him, "You start now Madam Ayame,"

She blinked, "Madam?"

Naruto grinned, "Yes, you are now the Manager of this branch, It is only fair that you have a say in who works under you here at the Black Rose Tea House."

She gaped, "B-But wouldn't that interfere with my studies?" she questioned, not wanting to give up her dream or the job.

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle, "Of course not, as manager you don't have to be around all the time, and I'd rather it be you because of how you treated me when I was young,"

Ayame moved to sit next to Naruto, almost thinking that it was some dream. Not only was she getting a job at place like this but she was managing it, it was too good to be true.

Yayoi looked to the door, "Next!"

-X-

Nishiki laid in the cart in a fedle position, his mind was scared for life. The horrifying sight he had just saw would haunt his dreams forever. The horrid green monsters... their screams of youth...

Next to him, a young lady with her hair in two buns looked at him sadly, "I told you not to do that Guy-sensei,"

"But TenTen, we are in the prime of our youth!" Lee cheered.

Nishki shivered again, muttering about spandex, and living eyebrows.

-X-

For Yugao everything was a blur, all she could remember was receiving a letter from Jin, the man who she had been getting jobs from outside the brothel. In the letter he had been pleading for help that she needed to meet him behind the brothel as soon as possible.

She was so surprised that he was somehow alive that she hurried to the brothel where Shinja had been murdered and went into the alleyway behind it, where she found Jin leaning against the wall smoking a joint.

He apologized and suddenly, she felt something hard slam into the back of her head, knocking her out before she hit the ground.

Had they found her out? Did they know she was a spy?

Her hands were tied as well as her feet and a bag over her head made it hard to see. She felt herself being dragged along the ground, her shoes sliding across the surface of the floor.

Where were they taking her? Were they going to torture her? Rape her? This was the worse possible outcome that could happen to a spy, to be caught and captured by the enemy.

They stopped just long enough to open some soft of a door, probably to the room where they would do all sorts of unspeakable things to her.

She felt them sit her in a chair and untie her hands and feet, she was about to fight them off but the bag was ripped from her face, revealing that she wasn't in some torture room, nor was she in some horrid room full of sex toys were they would spend hours playing with her and fulfilling their sick fantasy.

She was in a small restaurant, sitting at a table across from a familiar man.

"Ah... we meet again, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Taiga... just Taiga,"

Yugao looked around in confusion, "Ah... I'm Yugao U."

Taiga nodded, "Well Ms. U. forgive my men but knocking you out was for the best. No doubt you are on guard because of the death of Shinja and his boys, you probably thought that you were also targeted."

"Ahh... yeah,"

Taiga thought so, "Well your not, someone has taken interest in you Ms. U. and so you were taken off of the hit list. For some reason you caught my Bosses eye and he asked me to offer you some work."

"What kind of work," Yugao asked.

Taiga smirked, "Shinja was a small fry, the lowest of the low, he had you doing common chores like pulling off hits. I'm sure you noticed that Jin was much better at supplying you with jobs."

The man stopped and pulled a picture out, it was of a man around the age of thirty wearing a police uniform

"This is your test, find him... and kill him, he's a corrupt cop, he's been covering up cases for a while, most of which have been rape and molestation. Help us clean the streets of this filth and prove your steel, maybe we'll have a place for you in our family

-X-

Naruto sighed from his place at the table, "Finally," He spoke to the two women, "I thought it'd never get late,"

They had been there for hours, interviewing all the girls young and old who wanted a job there, and finally well into the night, they were finished

Yayoi nodded in agreement as she stood up, adjusting the katana at her side. before straightening her kimono, "I think I'm going back to my hotel to rest," she said fighting back a yawn.

Ayame did yawn, "I feel like I could just fall asleep right here,"

Naruto chuckled, "Come on girls, I'll walk you both home."

The blonde led then outside and Yayoi stopped, "Hold on I jest need to do something right quick,"

She turned and walked back towards the teahouse where two of her guards were standing by the door, "Lock the place up, we won't be returning tonight."

They bowed, "Yes, right away miss."

She turned around to walk back to Naruto only to hear a loud scream. Running towards it, which was a feat to her as she wore a Kimono, she was shocked to her core to see a man in all black plunge a sword through Naruto's gut.

"LORD CHAIRMEN!"She screamed, rushing foreword and drawing her own blade.

The man saw her coming and went to pull his sword from the blond's stomach, but Naruto grabbed the mans arm and refused to let him go.

Yayoi reached them in a flash, her sword singing as it sliced through the air and took the assassins life, sending a magnificent spray of crimson across the ground and even a few windows.

The roads were soon full of screaming civilians, it had happened all so fast and those who were on the street before had barely seen it all go down.

The assassin fell limp to the ground, his neck sliced open like a pezz dispenser.

Naruto too fell to his knees with the mans sword still buried in his gut, all the way down to the hilt, He grabbed at the handle and slumped over just as Yayoi grabbed him and held his head to her chest.

Everything seemed to run together and his wide blue eyes could make out her screaming face, He knew she was screaming at him but all was silent.

The attack had been a surprise, just as Yayoi turned a corner the man had struck, screaming about revenge while stabbing at his face with a short katana. He dodged the first two but was forced to protect Ayame when he saw her start screaming. So he pushed her, sending her stumbling back and giving the assassin the perfect chance to strike.

He coughed up some blood and felt himself being picked up, Yayoi's face was gone and a strange warmth washed over him, followed by the strangest feeling of calmness. He closed his eyes then let himself go and soon, he felt nothing at all.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: 8-9-3

-I own nothing-

-xXx-

All throughout the village many people were feeling a sort of, calm before the storm sensation. Many were worried about an attack on the village by another rival village like Iwa but their worries were unfounded.

Sarutobi sat in his office, his paperwork forgotten as he lit his pipe to calm himself, He had just returned from the hospital after learning what had happened to the blond and has been worried ever since. The doctors said that Naruto was extremely lucky to be alive, that the blade they had removed had been soaked in poison which would've killed a lesser man. But while it hadn't killed him, he was unresponsive and in a coma-like state.

Naruto's four friends had all but taken control of the hospital, their bodyguards taking posts in the lobby, by the elevators and all along the hall leading to Naruto's room. The three men wore angry and serious looks as they sat in the room with the chairmen, and the woman had sat at his bedside the whole time. When he had arrived he was sure that if he showed any hostility towards Naruto, not that he would, but every one of them would have fought against him, not caring if he was the Hokage or if they died.

The doctors and nurses had asked him to made the group leave but he had witnessed the large man, Futoshi, become enraged when he heard this and threatened to throw the nurse through the third floor window.

Osamu, the man who had taken care of business during the council meeting took the time to explain to them that they would not be leaving, that they had already made a mistake of trusting the village to keep them safe.

The Hokage understood, their reasons and agreed to let them stay, not that he could really do anything to make them leave without causing trouble.

So he sat with them and listened to the doctor report to them the extent of the damages. The blade had pierced through the left side of Naruto's stomach, breaking the bottom ribs and then cutting through his large and small intestines before poking out his back narrowly missing the spine.

The woman who had been with Naruto the whole time had only spoke to him once, when he asked if she knew who did this to Naruto. She was hiding something, they all were, he knew that much. The way they looked at each other when he asked and the way she said that she didn't know just proved it.

But as much as he wanted to know and be able to help, he couldn't get into it or force them to tell, despite the danger to the village he couldn't risk losing alliances with trade nations, they already had shaky agreements with Suna and it was stressful enough to deal with that.

He took a deep draw on his pipe and blew the smoke out, the chemicals in the tobacco helping to calm him.

-X-

"How could this have happened?" Futoshi questioned lowly, his fist clinching until the knuckles turned white. The large bald man sat in the chair across from the foot of the bed and gazed back and forth between the blond and the floor, "The Akatosenran ended years ago,"

Osamu sighed while looking down at the streets from his window, "The war did end, but is would seem that someone didn't want to let it go, especially after what happened to end it."

They all sat there and thought back to the shadow wars, the hidden war that broke out between the Yakuza families.

"I know that uniform, but it's not possible," Yayoi spoke up from Naruto's bedside. "The Ueno Seiwa-kai were completely wiped out

Goro nodded, "We saw to that personally." he muttered while leaning on the wall beside the door.

Futoshi growled, "I saw we hunt them down and kill the people who sent that assassin."

"No... you won't"

They all jumped in fright at the sudden voice, looking at the bed they saw Naruto breathing a little heaver with his eyes open.

"Lord Chairmen," Yayoi gasped in relief, "Thank Kami your awake,"

He ignored her while moving to look at Futoshi, only to hiss at the pain of his muscles moving too much, prompting Yayoi to press the button which made the mattress raise up.

"Thank you Yayoi," he muttered before looking at the man across from his bed, "You will do no such thing,"

"But!"

"But nothing!" the blond snapped, wincing slightly afterwards, "We have nothing to worry about from the Seiwa-kai, trust me,"

"How can you be sure?" Osamu asked.

Naruto looked at Goro, "Because Goro, Sohei, and I did the job personally," he told them while leaning back and relaxing, "I'm not proud of it, but the complete destruction of the family brought a sudden end to the war, No one knew who exactly to point the finger too at the time and everyone was scared. Any evidence was destroyed when we blew the place up or burned in the resulting fire."

The three others listened intently, as they hadn't known the full story.

"As you all know, we used the resulting fear to permanently end the war, Our clan was officially recognized by the other smaller families and clans, then territories were drawn up and each fraction took their own little piece depending of their size. The Omi alliance also gave us part of Demon Country as a sign of respect and to show that there was no hard feelings, But in truth they had lost a lot of their own clan and were afraid that we were still angry at them, as they had a hand in starting it all."

He stopped and closed his eyes, "It's all in the past though, I know exactly who it is that ordered the attack, and she will die for it soon enough,"

Goro gave him a look of shock, "You don't mean?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes it was her, the only person I let live,"

"So there was a survivor," Futoshi interjected, "Why did you let her live?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling, "I... couldn't... no matter how hard I tried my body wouldn't move. I had just killed her mother and father right in front of her but i just couldn't bring myself to slit the girls throat... maybe... just maybe it was because of her mother pleading for me to let her daughter live,"

"So the girl lived," Goro grumbled , looking down at the floor.

"Yes... and now she's taken over the remnants of her fathers clan, the ones we missed," Naruto added.

The door opened and a nurse stuck her head through to check on them, only to see that the blond was awake. "Oh your up, hold on and i'll get the doctor."

Naruto watched as she shut the door before turning to them, "You have no idea who attacked me, if you have too, tell them that it was a hit from one of the villages enemies, that they didn't want us to start supporting the village at all"

They nodded just as the door opened and a doctor walked in, fussing over him sitting up and possibly stressing his wound.

The blonde laid back as he was told and let the nurse pull the sheet back, due to the wound on he couldn't wear the normal paper-like dress they made people wear, as it would obstruct their work, so they dressed in in a pair of pants instead, leaving his bandaged chest bare.

While she worked under the watchful eye of Yayoi, Osamu and Futoshi bid him goodbye and left to help take care of his stuff while he was up in the hospital, having only stayed because they were worried.

"Your a vary lucky man,"The doctor said while washing his hands in the sink beside the door, trying his best to ignore Goro who was leaning on the wall next to him. "The sword we removed from you just barely missed you spin,"

Naruto winced as the nurse tugged on the bandage which was stuck due to some dry blood, making her mouth a small apology.

The bloody gauze was then pulled away and thrown in the trash just as the older man walked up and put on a pair of glasses before studying the stitched up wound.

"You seem to be healing much faster than expected," he spoke after a minute, reaching out and touching the stitches.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto hissed, baring his teeth in anger, "Where the fuck did you get your training? You don't poke at someone's wound you fucker,"

The doctor jerked back, "Ah, yes..." he coughed and cleared his throat and trying not to look embarrassed, "Your healing quite well, you should be able to leave after a few days... Nurse would you please rewrap his bandage,"

She nodded and got to work, ignoring the glare Naruto sent over her sholder as the doctor left the room.

-X-

Anko Mitarashi enjoyed a simple life... or simple to her standards. She woke up around ten in the morning, showered and got dressed, then went to the dango stand just in time for the first batch of Dango to come out. After that she went to work at the Torture and Investigation department, where she never really had to follow a tight schedule and could come in a little late if she wanted. Seeing as Ibiki, one of the few men she was friends with, was her superior and let her get away with it, usually because she gave him a stick of dango as a bribe, a small ongoing joke she had done the vary first time she was late.

But today when she walked in, on time of all things, Ibiki told her to report to the Hokage. At first she thought it was a joke and offered him the last dango, but when he took it and told her that she still had to report to him she realized that he wasn't joking... as rare at it was for him to do so.

So here she was, standing in front of the Hokages desk like a child who knew she was in trouble.

"Anko do you know why I called you here?" he asked in an even tone.

She lowered her head, "Yes Lord Hokage,"

"Good, then you already know of what happened,"

"Yes,"

Sarutobi nodded, "Well you should know what I have to do,"

She shook her head, "No sir... I don't,"

"Well I have to assign you to protect him."

She blinked, "Wha-?"

Sarutobi looked at her like she was stupid, "Well Naruto was nearly assassinated in our village and that showed how lax our security is, I'm reassigning you to follow him wherever he goes to protect him."

Anko blinked and gave a sigh of relief, here she was thinking that she was in trouble but in fact, she was being sent on a mission to protect that guy who was attacked in the village the day before.

The Hokage gave her a picture of Naruto, one that was taken while he was out cold in the hospital and a scroll, "He should still be in the hospital, under heavy guard by his own people,I want you to take this to his room and talk to the people there, convince them that you can protect him, This will be an A-rank mission, he must not be harmed anymore under our villages protection,"

Anko took the scroll and read the mission objectives, she had to convince his partners to let her guard him while he was unconscious then do the same when he woke up, She wasn't to pry him for information or try to seduce him at all.

That was a first, she thought blandly, due to her single status and... way of dress, she was sometimes given a mission to seduce a target to steal something or kill him when they were alone. Not that she was forced to or anything, Sarutobi always gave her the chance to back out if she was uncomfortable with doing something.

The only part she wasn't pleased with was that she would have to keep him in sight at almost all times, she really didn't need to watch him in the shower or on the toilet nor did she have to drag him in so that she could keep him in sight.

"I'll do it," she said after a minute, "When do I start?"

-X-

Naruto glared at the pair sitting in his room, "I hate you two assholes,"

Yayoi stifled a snicker but Goro outright grinned, "Sorry Ruto-chan,, doctor said you had to eat the stuff they bring you," the man said with a smirk as he loudly ate a bag of chips while Yayoi sipped some tea.

Naruto's glare intensified, "Fuck what they say, give me a chip damn it."

Goro ignored him and ate another chip, making Naruto growl.

Yayoi placed the tea cup on the small table beside her, "Oh calm down Lord Chairmen," she spoke in a gentle voice, "They already sent you your lunch," She turned the table with the dark green plate with a large plastic top covering it as well as a large round cup full of unsweetened tea.

He looked at her then glared before turning to glare at Goro.

She sighed, "Goro out,"

He blinked, "Wha-"

She cut him off with a glare that made that made the man flinch, it was a glare that put the fear of castration into a man.

"Bye!"

He was gone in a flash.

Yayoi uncovered the plate and pushed the table in front of the blond, "Naruto-kun," she spoke in a slurry tone, one she used to get her husband to do what she wanted. "

"Yes Yayoi?"

She smirked and sat down on the mattress with only the table separating them. "Naruto-kun, why are you being so difficult?"

He leaned towards her as she did the same, "You know I hate hospitals, the only thing I hate worse is what they pass for food around here."

She gave him a look one that she hadn't given him in a long time, "Please, for me," he pleaded innocently, "If you do, I'll reward you,"

Naruto knew what she meant, "Yayoi... what's with you?" he questioned while narrowing his eyes, "You said it yourself, what happened was only a one time thing... it's insulting to your husb-"

She cut him off with a sudden kiss, leaning over the table and locking lips with him and projecting her pent up emotions through that one kiss.

Naruto was stunned, sure he had kissed so much that it was second nature but Yayoi's husband had been a good man and a great husband/father. He had also been a great friend so to him it felt like he was betraying the man's memory by sleeping with her. Despite having done such things before, ruining marriages and such, Dojima was a friend and Naruto never betrayed friends unless they deserved it.

The table was pushed aside, lunch forgotten as Yayoi laid on top of him, careful not to lean into the bandages and hurt him.

"I've been holding back for so long," she panted after breaking the kiss. "I know how you feel and I felt the same way, but you don't know him like I do,"

Naruto looked at the woman as she untied her obi. she wasn't skinny nor was she... chubby. she was the vestige of health. Her skin was fair, not too dark or too light, a shade that complemented her silky light brown hair which she had in a traditional bun.

The obi came undone and she slowly shrugged the Kimono off her shoulders only to cover herself with a seductive smile. He could see her tattoo wrapping around her sholder and stopping just above her breasts, which was of a large orange koi fish surrounded by blue waves and pink flowers. She had gotten the Yakuza tattoo after becoming the head of the Dojima family. then had the clan crest inked it black on the fishes head, as well as on her right sholder.

As the kimono pooled around her hips, she slowly uncovered her chest and leaned down to kiss him again, this time, he participated.

"You were Sohei-kun's best friend Naruto-kun," Yayoi admitted in a whisper, "He saw you as the only person outside of the family he could trust and if you hadn't taken lead of the clan he would've adopted you into our family."

He rubbed all over her back as they kissed again, her hands gliding over his chest artfully ghosting around the wound without seeing where it was.

"I think that he would be happy to know they you were the one making me happy," she told him wistfully as they broke again for air, "Better you than some other fool who only wanted to take control of the family."

A knock on the door stopped them, their heads snapped over in the direction like a pair of teens caught fucking by their parents. Again the knock came from the door.

In a scramble, Yayoi and Naruto separated and quickly made themselves presentable.

Yayoi quickly put on the Kimono and tied the obi around it and Naruto pulled the sheets up like they normally were.

The door opened, revealing a purple haired woman in a trench coat wearing extremely revealing fishnet underneath. She had on a forehead protector signifying that she was a ninja of konoha.

"Hello, my names Anko Mitarashi," she said after a quick glance around the room, "I've been sent by the Hokage to protect you for the remainder of your stay,"

Naruto and Yayoi looked at each other.

"I already told your Hokage," the woman started, her voice in a frosty tone, "Your village already screwed up once, we won't make the same mistake."

Naruto nodded and added his own two yen, "And besides why would we need you to try and protect me?"

Slightly ticked off, Anko lost her professional attitude and crossed her arms, "Besides the fact that your in a hospital bed healing from a near death stab wound?" she stated sarcastically, "I really don't know,"

She then blinked and cursed herself for possibly ruining the mission.

Naruto laughed... or tried to, his wound flared suddenly and made him wince, "I like you Mitarashi, the world needs more strong women like you who aren't afraid to speak their mind."

The two looked at him.

"I should have guessed, the head of the Black Rose being injured in the Leaf Village is bad publicity, but for him to die is another thing. Then again the old man always did treat me like a grandchild, I can't blame him for sending someone."

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes, "Fine you can follow me around, but just to let you know, don't expect me to treat you like a friend, I don't know you and I sure as hell don't trust you." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her, "And don't think for a minute that just because your a ninja means that you can order me to do something, you might have training but so do I... Oh and if you try to steal from me... well, lets just say missing ninja would have an easy time living on the run compared to you,"

Anko felt the ice in his tone, pure icy evil just eluded from him. Had he sprouted horns and a barbed tail she wouldn't have been surprised at all. But she pushed it aside and nodded in understanding, making him brighten up instantly like someone had flipped a switch.

"Good," the blond spoke with a huge grin, "Now, being a ninja I have to ask, how much would it cost me for you to smuggle me in something to eat that doesn't come from here?"

Anko and Yayoi sweat dropped.

"Or for you to help me escape?"

The sweat drop increased in size.

Anko cleared her throat with a cough and stepped in, closing the door behind her, "I doubt you have enough, dealing with the doctors here is a pain in the ass-"

"I'll pay you 85,000 yen,"

Anko stopped, a plate of dango cost her around 250 and her rent was normally in the 25,000 per month range, not to mention that it was due soon.

So she had to make a decision, don't do it and don't get paid not to mention be considered a fool should word get out that she turned it down, or do it, run the risk of having the head doctor bitch at her, get paid, have her rent paid and still have enough to go on a small shopping trip later.

Yayoi shook her head with a small sigh, of course Naruto would find a way to escape the hospital early. He would rather have a mob doctor, one of the med school flunkies bandage him up and run the risk of infection before staying at the hospital. The only reason he didn't ask her was because he knew she would refuse and Goro thought it was funny to see him stuck in the place while Osamu and Futoshi would want him to stay in the hospital to let the doctors make sure he was all right.

Anko nodded, "Ok deal, but if you don't pay up, I'm bringing you right back,"

The blonde smirked, "Mitarashi-chan, I never break a promise, that is the Black Rose dogma."

-X-

The company dogma was more than a small saying, it was the clan law, one you lived by and died by, to break it was in insult not only to the clan but the eight heads and the chairmen himself. Their were seven main ones but there were also a few smaller ones.

Sonkei-Za-Korou: Respect the Elders, for their word is law. This applied to everyone meaning that you were to respect and obey the head of your family while giving the heads of the other families the same respect, even if they couldn't order you around like one of their own.

Raien-Goshujin-Rui: Support your Family, for they will support you. This too applied to all, you were to support your individual family in some way, be it selling dope, running protection, loan sharking... ect. But as long as you were able to contribute to your family, they would support you in any way they could.

Konrinzai-Ata-Kora: Never harm children, for they are the future. The worst mistake you could make was to hurt a child. With the Chairmans childhood being the way it was if he ever saw you abuse a child you were screwed. You were never to sell drugs to children, pimp children, con them, if you ever saw a homeless child on the street you were encouraged to help, either by giving them money or finding them a home, be it in an orphanage or with a foster parent.

Mamori-Za-Kuran: Safeguard the Clan, as they are your family too. If there was ever an attack on the clan, you were expected to be ready to drop everything at a moments notice to come fight for them, even if your mother was dying, your wife was going into labor, or if it's your son's first birthday.

Konrinzai-Nezumi: Never Rat, for vermin are crushed.

Ato-Chigiri-Fume, Ato-Chigri-Kipu: A promise made, a promise kept. If you said you would do something then do it. It usually means when making promises to other clansmen but has been known to screw a few people over before.

Taizai-O-Za-Kage: Stay in the shadows, For the light shall reveal all. This was considered the golden rule. Never Expose The Clan. To do so gets you a visit from a hit squad, which usually end in you being stabbed and slashed to death in public. One time, a person who violated this rule was cornered in a public park and murdered right in front of the parkgoers, men, women, and children were exposed the the vicious attack.

Yayoi thought of them as she walked outside, watching as Naruto was pushed in a wheelchair by her bodyguard and keeping an eye on that Anko lady on the other side of the blonde.

They were on the way to Naruto's hotel, where both she and Anko would stay with him. She was staying to help him, but in truth she didn't trust the ninja at all... that and she was still a bit fired up from before.

They walked and she couldn't help but hold back a groan, she could tell that things were just going to get worse.

-X-

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: 8-9-3

-I own nothing-

-xXx-

Yuki no kuni, 12:45...

Walking down the halls of Doto Kazahana's dark and menacing mansion, a group of five made their way towards a large set of double doors. The first three wore white ninja uniforms with blue trim and each had a gray forehead protector that doubled as ear warmers.

The first was a man, his face seemed to be frozen into a frown. He had pale blueish purple hair and light blue eyes, one of which had a scar running down about an inch.

The second was a woman, her protector covered her head like a hat and had two pink ponytails jutting out like antennas. She was the shortest of the three ninjas and had a smug look on her face and a arrogant gleam in her dull green eyes.

But lastly was a man that towered over the others, he wore a metal gantlets and sholder plates on each arm, had dark purple hair and squinted his eyes most of the time.

Behind them walked a pair of civilians, one man and the other a woman. They both wore suits but the man opted to wear a long overcoat while the woman sported a flowing fur coat that looked just as warm as it was expensive. Both also carried swords, the woman wielding a straight bladed rapier-like weapon while the man had a Nodachi strapped across his back

"You'd better watch you mouth when you talk to Lord Doto," the serious man said with a frown. "We will kill you,"

The man scoffed behind them, "And you'll doom yourself too."

The woman nodded while resting her arm on the handle of her blade, "We are representatives of something much bigger than you boy, killing us would only anger our bosses. They will rain hell upon this place for such a blatant show of aggression and disrespect."

They reached the door just as her threat was finished, the three ninjas walked in.

"Lord Doto, the envoy are here."

"Let them in,"

The pair walked in and gave a polite little bow to the man sitting on a throne.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, now, what is so important that your clan sends two messengers to tell me? A simple letter would have surfaced."

The woman took a step forward, showing that she was in charge between the two. "Lord Doto, I represent the Kurobara clan and have been authorized to offer you an opportunity that would prove fruitful for both parties." she said in a businesslike tone, "We have received information on certain... technologies that have caught the interests of my employers,"

"Such as?"

The woman hummed, "Well sir I'm not going to beat around the bush, my employers wish to have twenty-four hour access to your railway lines, we are always looking to ship our products across your boarders. There's also the chakra armor your shinobi wear and no we don't wish to have our own, we wish to know how it dispels genjutsu. And lastly, we wish to buy some of those weapons that fire kunai."

Doto raised an eyebrow, access to the trains were easy, but the chakra emitter that was used to disrupt genjutsu was something he didn't feel comfortable letting out of his country. The kunai launcher was just as important, even though there were a few floating around out there, lost when snow ninja were killed.

"What's in it for me?"

"Besides being in our good graces, we will pay you a fair sum each month for access to the trains with no questions asked. we will also pay in bulk for shipments of the weapons as well as possible favors and being considered an ally of the clan."

-X-

Naruto grunted as he laid down on the recliner and reclined all the way back while Anko rolled the wheelchair to the side where it bumped into the wall and stayed there. It didn't hurt to walk much, but it was a pain in the ass and gut for him to move between sitting and standing.

The first stop they had made was to a dango stand, much to the joy of Anko. They ordered some and ate it before leaving and heading towards the hotel,

Yayoi disappeared into the kitchen and Anko flopped down on the couch.

"Wow nice joint," she spoke while comparing it to her own place, which was a lot smaller.

Naruto hummed and covered his face with his arms, "It's all right I guess,"

Anko looked around some more and saw a polished wooden case, around four feet in length, six inches wide, and three thick. Inspecting it a little more at a distance, she realized that it was a sword case, used to protect weapons like a katana. It was one of the more expensive ones too, as it had a built in lock in the middle with a five number combination. Those locks were nearly impossible to pick, as it had no backup keyhole to bypass the combination

Yayoi walked in with a tea pot, holding it with a cloth as it was hot enough to burn her bare hand. while her other hand carried three cups.

She placed them on the coffee table and poured them all some tea before sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Anko and closer to Naruto, who she offered the first cup.

Naruto drank it all, enjoying the warm sweet taste of the tea. The three sat there in silence before the blonde sat up, wincing as he did,

"I'm going to bed," he told them tiredly, "I'll pay you tomorrow Anko, but feel free to sleep in the other bedroom... or on the couch, I don't care which,"

As he left the room slowly as not to aggravate his injury, Yayoi turned and glared at the other woman.

"You listen and listen well, your only here right now because the Chairmans relationship with the Hokage, he trusts the man enough to allow this. But I don't, I'll be watching you like a hawk,"

Anko looked offended, "I'm not here to spy, if that is what your insinuating,"

"I never said that," Yayoi cut in, narrowing her eyes, "You just watch yourself, anything suspicious and I can have you removed,"

Deciding that she had nothing to hide Anko nodded, her job was to keep the blonde safe and after what had happened she really couldn't blame the woman for being hostile. Looking at it for her side she could see how suspicious it was.

-X-

The next morning Anko awoke to the sounds of an argument followed by a struggle. Jumping up from the couch, as Yayoi had taken the guest bed, she quickly followed the sounds and swung the door to Naruto's room open, only to find Yayoi laid across the large bed tied up in the white bed sheets while the blonde pulled on his suit coat, forgoing the shirt and leaving his chest bare.

"I'm not wearing a kimono Yayoi," he said while straightening his sleeves, The woman tried to say something but part of the sheet tied around her was used as a gag, only allowing her to make muffled sounds.

He turned as the door hit the wall and saw Anko, "Oh hello Ms. Mitarashi, you sure slept in late," he greeted while looking at the clock hanging on the wall beside sliding glass doors that led to a small balcony.

Anko glanced at the clock and made a grimace, all those times she had slept in had caught up to her as it was now close to 11:30, She hide her embarrassment by asking, "What happened in here?"

Naruto looked to the side where Yayoi was now laying tiredly, huffing as she had struggled to break free but failed, then looked back to Anko with a innocent smile, "Oh we were just discussing the reasons why I shouldn't wear a kimono, Yayoi here felt that I should wear one because it would be easy to rewrap my bandages later today. I on the other hand... convinced her that despite showing weakness by allowing my bandages to be seen wearing my suit is better." He stopped and slipped on his shoes, "Besides I heal quickly, this should be healed up good as new by tomorrow at the most,"

Anko leaned against the door frame and motioned to the bound and gagged woman, "What about her?"

He gave the woman a side-glance, "Nope, I think it's one of those bloodline things, she heals normally like anyone else,"

The purple headed woman sweat dropped, "No... I mean are you going to let her go,"

"Oh..." exclaimed the blond, "Of course I am,'

He walked over and gave the knot a quick tug, which made the whole thing go slack allowing Yayoi to pull out the gag and stand up.

She glared at him, making him smirk, "Fine if you want to wear that then wear it," she grumbled while crossing her arms, "I have to go and check on the..." she stopped and chose her words carefully, as Anko was standing by. "Businesses."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know, You and the others have to take care of my business while I'm down,"

"Good, now can I trust you not to get into trouble?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and held up his hand, while the other stayed behind his back "I promise mother hen," he whined.

Yayoi nodded once, "Ok then," she declared before glaring at Anko, "Can I trust you to keep him safe?"

Anko nodded, feeling like the devil was standing over her under the womans glare.

She looked at the both of them and walked past them, then out the door just a few seconds later.

Naruto looked at the woman and held up his other hand, "Whoops, had my fingers crossed," he sang making Anko snicker, "Come on in the living room Anko, I had your money dropped off this morning,"

The pair walked into the living room and Naruto picked up a brown envelope before tossing it to her, "As promised, 85k,"

She caught it and looked in and smiled as she saw the stack of bills,

-X-

Nishki cried to himself and smashed his head into a crate, He had been listening to the two ninja spout all kinds of crap about youth for hours. Even the person driving the cart seemed to suffer.

Looking at the two ninja that weren't annoyed he asked them how they could stand it.

The girl, who had introduced herself as Tenten looked confused, "What?" she asked loudly.

"How do you stand them?"

She held up her hand for him to hold on and pulled a pair of earplugs out of her ear, "What'd you say?"

-X-

"What are you talking about?" Anko questioned as she walked at a slow pace next to Naruto, who refused to sit in the wheelchair and be pushed around.

As they walked, Anko asked him what he thought about the village, imagin her surprise when he expressed this personal views.

"Of course you'd disagree," he murmured to himself but loud enough for her to hear, "Konoha has got to be one of the most corrupt, arrogant, self-absorbed, greedy, and thoughtless villages I've ever seen... and I've seen a lot."

"No it isn't," she argued, defending her village despite how some people treated her due to her past.

Naruto hummed, "Ok... let me give you some examples..."

"In the Hidden Village of Mist they are suffering through a civil war, a few years ago, a messenger from the rebels came nearly begging on her knees for help, but, when the Hokage took it before the council they refused, one even suggested that they take the woman and breed her bloodline for the village. Sarutobi refused to let that happen of course but the messenger left the village and returned to fight the war. I don't really need to say but Konoha lost a possible ally in Mist, Especially since they found a new ally and said messenger is now the new Mizukage."

Anko blinked, "Wait, the bloodline war in Mist ended?"

The blonde nodded, "Has been for nearly a year and their new ally has helped them rebuild their village back to it's former glory, It's not surprising that no one has heard, after all they've kept it quite for some time, the only reason I know is because I heard that the Mizukage was planning on visiting for the festival later, I don't know why... especially after Leaf refused to help,"

Hearing about the cruelty of the village didn't really surprise her, especially since some people still called her names when they thought she couldn't hear. Hell the council was the only reason they hadn't allowed her to become an official jounin and take on a genin team. They didn't say it but she knew why, they thought that she was still sympathetic to Orochimaru, that bastard snake and would mold them into mini traitors.

"Who are their new allies?" She asked after a minute, genuinely curious.

Naruto shrugged, "Whoever they are, they're going to great lengths to stay hidden... though I doubt that it's another ninja village, they would rather have their own clan of bloodline users... Want to hear another instance where your village shown it's true colors?"

He never gave her a chance to speak, "Suna, a long time ally of Konoha is falling into recession, the reason? Konoha's been taking missions from people who normally send then to Suna, The Wind Lord has cut their funding numerous times and Konoha knows this' but instead of honoring the friendship and trust between each village Konoha continues to ignore them, keeping all the missions instead of sending a few to them, as the terms of the alliance stated."

"Or how about I point of Konoha itself, Look at the front gates, it's a near utopia, full of life and prosperity, especially around the Hokage tower. Civilian Council members strut around like they own the world, looking down on others who aren't as wealthy as them, or thinking that they know what it's like to put your life on the line like a ninja, how they are able to command the villages ninja are beyond me, And while all this is going on, no one sees the slums, the place where I grew up in at the age of four, a place where gangs steal from innocent people, where women are afraid to walk around because of rapists, homeless live in card board boxes next to dumpsters. all the while your council ignores them and spouts their bullshit about Konoha being the safest, most prosperous village in the elemental nations,"

She was silent as he went on his rant, they were in one of the poorer districts and some of the people around them started shouting out their support, even some of the children jumped up and down and cheering, only for their mothers to stop them. He certainly had the gift of the silver tongue, using only his words to get the bystanders riled up and supportive.

He turned to her, his eyes hard as steel and cold as ice, "Look around Ms. Mitarashi, look at those that the village ignores, look at the families, the mothers and fathers constantly on the grind to feed and clothe their children, some who still go to bed hungry... Can you look in their faces, and tell me that what I'm saying is wrong, that they aren't constantly spat on by those who believe themselves to be better. From what I see they are the true face of Konoha, the ones who are thankful for every little thing they get, thank Kami for every day they wake up then work their ass off, the ones whose hands are tougher than the lives of those holier than thou, pompous fools,"

His voice got louder and he held his arms out to the villagers around them, "So where do you lie Ms. Mitarashi, does your loyalty stay with those who would rather see you a rotting corpse or a plaything to their whims, or does it go to the ones who really need a voice. To the ones that this village has silancing and ignored for too long. Personally the rest of the village can burn in hell for all I care but this place, this part of the village is a part of me just as it is to Konoha. I grew up alone and hated by most, but these are my people, every woman you see is my sister, every man is my brother, every child is my niece and nephew, every orphan boy or girl is my son or my daughter. I left here as one of them, but I returned a rich and successful man, I will not rest until their lives improve," He pulled his meat cleaver from underneath his jacket, "And anyone who dares to try and stop me will suffer, if they refuse to stop..."

"They'll die,"

_To be continued..._

-X-


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: 8-9-3

-I do not own Naruto-

-xXx-

A week passed since Anko started following Naruto around, seven full days of watching him become a hero to the lower-class villagers and be smiled at by the people he passed in the streets. Men would nod at him in respect and appreciation, women would smile and sometimes wave, even the children saw him as a role model and idol to emulate. Many times while they were walking they would have to stop as a group of kids would run up to him and say hi or ask him to play.

Anko had to admit, it was sweet to see him smile and sometimes play a small game or two with the children. He was never mean or nasty around them or cursed or drank when they could see and hear him either. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she may just be falling for him, especially since he was the perfect father materiel.

Not too long after his speech in the middle of the slums she had watched him talk to a man dressed in a suit, whom he had later told her that the man was an employee of his. She didn't hear much as it was a quick conversation with Naruto telling the man something. When asked he told her that it was charity work.

Then, not three hours later, around 4:00, he took her back to the slums to see the result of the charity. Men and Women, all baring the Black Rose symbol were passing out clothing and toys to everyone.

She could still remember what he told her, _'Look Ms. Mitarashi, look at the expressions of joy on the faces of the children, the happiness of the adults. Not only are their children getting toys and clothing but so are they. To get something nice like this would have made me the happiest child in the world, even if it was clothing.' _The look of pure happiness she saw on a little girls face was burned into her mind, the giggles she gave as she hugged a stuffed bear made her heart clinch. Had she really missed this? To live in the village for so long and just now learn about it?

_'These people deserve these gifts, they all deserve to wear new clothes... everyone deserves to look nice or pretty every now and then.' _The images of a tearful mother hugging her husband while holding a pretty pink dress before hugging the woman who gave it to her popped into her mind.

Over the next few days families would come home to find more gifts laying in there mailbox or in front of their doors. She had pitched in on some of these, helping deliver them with her ninja training. Each were full of necessities that they would need, things like new toothbrushes and toothpaste, combs and brushes, soap, medicine for fever, colds, headaches, first-aid kits.

He even sent the children living in the orphanage some toys and clothes, despite the fact the he was kicked out by the hateful matrons there.

Yeah he was a modern day robbin hood, only that he didn't steal from the rich... although some would say he did since his restaurants were so expensive, but then again you never tasted a stake as good as they could cook.

"Come on guys lets get these birds loaded up," The blonde yelled as he watched a line of guys pass heavy looking boxes along before stacking them in a large cart.

Anko sat on the roof of Narutos place, the fancy restaurant called Atlantis, watching as the men loaded the boxes out of the buildings freezer door.

They had been here for since half passed five in the morning and it was already seven, so she was tired.

She looked at the blonde down below and watched as his assistant, a young man named Nishki counted the boxes at they passed, tallying them up on a clipboard. If was funny to watch as Naruto would play jokes on him just for fun...

FLASHBACK

"How could you send me there, those... those things nearly drove me insane, screaming about youth and spring,"

Anko winced, she knew exactly who he was talking about and felt for him.

Naruto shrugged, "Oh get over it," he spoke while reading the paper, which told about his little charity event the day before, "Keep on complaining and your going back with them."

Nishki gaped at him, "Is my mental health nothing but a game to you?" he asked in horror.

Naruto glanced at him over the paper, "Rack 'em up, let's play again,"

FLASHBACK END

They had developed a strange relationship, ever since she laughed at one of Naruto's jokes he hadn't liked her at all but put up with her since Naruto seemed to like her.

Nishki finished the tally and nodded to Naruto, who motioned for the men to get a move on.

The freezer door was shut and locked as three strong looking men in tight black shirts took the handles at the front and started pushing the carts with ease. moving them in line with another two carts.

Anko leapt down and joined Naruto and Nishki on the road as Nishki turned to Naruto, "Ah sir I have a request to make, I need a place to stay, seems that the floor my room was on is being fumigated again."

Naruto hummed, "Yes I heard, they keep trying but you always come back,"

Nishki sweat dropped and Anko choked in laughter, mostly because of how serious Naruto looked.

"Lord Chairman I'm serious," The man said.

Naruto looked at him, "Me too, but Anko here has taken up residence in my guest room so your out of luck,"

-X-

Sarutobi yawned as he did his paperwork, cursing anything he could think of that could've contributed to his work load.

Suddenly his window was thrown open and a white haired man stuck his head in, "Sensei!"

Still half awake, he sent a coffee cup flying towards the sound, only to shatter the glass as the window was closed quickly.

"Damn it Jairaiya-kun, that's the third time this month," he sighed as his student climbed through, brushing the broken shards aside.

He chuckled, "Sorry Sensei, I just came by to see how your doing, and to ask if you know where Naruto is, he's not at his hotel or the Hospital,"

The hokage nodded, "Yes he woke up a day after the attack, he was already walking around last time I saw him... Last I heard he was working on some large project in the village, I haven't heard much about it but I have the report somewhere from his guard that I assigned to follow him."

Jiraiya blinked, "You have someone spying on him?"

"Of course not," Sarutobi said in a offended tone, "He knows and if he didn't want it he could've sent her away,"

"So you haven't read it yet?"

The hokage gave him a look then looked at the stack of papers he had to do.

"Oh... right,"

He shook his head, "Feel free to read it if you want,". He leafed through some scrolls and found it before tossing it to the man.

Jiraiya sat down on the couch off to the side and opened the report scroll, only to whistle after a second, "Wow, kids quickly becoming a hero,"

Sarutobi looked back up, "Care to share what your reading?"

"Narutos been busy, he's started going charity drives for the less fortunate in the slums where he grew up." The pervert said while reading, "He's basically the Civilian version of his father in terms of people looking up to him. Says that the kids love him and want to be like him,"

Sarutobi stopped doing his paperwork and opened his bottom drawer, pulling out his crystal ball and activating it. "Let's see what our mini-Minato it doing," he spoke, curious as to what the blond was doing.

The ball got cloudy before clearing up, showing Naruto standing on the tailgate of a large merchants cart with a group of people dressed in black shirts, they couldn't hear what he was saying but they watched as the crowd in front of him cheered for him. After a second they formed a single-file line and he started opening the boxes and handing out frozen turkeys to the people.

"Amazing," Jiraiya stated, "that's got to be enough Turkey to feed every family in the slums."

The people in black shirts climbed in the back of the other two carts and started doing the same, Handing the free dinners out to the people who would otherwise not be able to afford them.

"You know," the younger of the two spoke, "If the council keeps trying to screw him over, he could easily cause a riot."

Sarutobi nodded sagely, pulling his pipe out and packing it, "Yes... and if he's anything like his parents he'd carry out such a threat if he had to, you of all people should know that."

Jiraiya had a quick flashback to how Kushina threatened to kick him in the balls if she caught him peeping in on her and being the uncontrollable pervert he was, he pushed his luck and suffered for it.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" The hokage questioned, "It's far too early for him to be doing any training with you."

The pervert rolled the scroll up and placed it on the mans desk, "Not too long before he was attacked, I met with him about getting the information you asked me to find. I had just learned that he had his own information network that made mine look like the academy gosip circle."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Naruto always had a way of finding out little secrets that no one wanted out in the open," the old Hokage chuckled, "And with all the money he makes, it can't be hard, you on the other hand support it by yourself so it's harder for you,"

"Wow, what a confidence boost." he muttered as his sensei finished, "So you knew?"

"Nope, it was just a little strange when he showed up out of the blue and pointed out two areas of the village that were up for sell, I just figured he had a information network of his own. After all you usually need to go through a lot of paperwork to find out what's for sell and anyone who does it is screened and recorded."

Jiraiya sighed, 'He's not called the professor for nothing,'

-X-

As the last family was given a free turkey, Naruto waded through the crowd of thankful people, shaking a few hands and politely saying a few words to some. Following him from the roof was Anko while Nishki went with the carts.

Soon he broke through the crowd and dusted off his white coat, chuckling as a few children off to the side wore some cheap sunglasses like his.

"You know Anko," he started as she jumped off the roof and landed next to him. "If being a ninja here don't work out your always welcome to come work for me,"

"Really?" Anko asked in a surprised tone, "What brought this up?"

Naruto shrugged, "I just thought that we'd make good partners," he told her while motioning to the side.

Anko looked and saw some children playing, a few of the boys had their hair spiked similar to Naruto's style while the girls had spiked ponytails like hers.

Helping Naruto wasn't a thankless job, sure she did it from the kindness that had rubbed off on her but it wasn't like she did it while under a genjutsu, doing things like this would get around sooner or later. It was only natural for the boys to emulate Naruto while the girls did the same to her.

Then she thought about it and grimaced. The thought of little girls wearing clothing (or lack of) like hers, pissing their parents off then making them came after her.

She pulled her trench coat together just a little more and looked around, hoping not to see any children already doing such a thing.

Naruto chuckled, "Come on Anko, lets go get some dango."

-X-

"We have to do something about that monster, that little demon is just bidding his time,"

Danzo sat and listened to the civilians bicker back and forth with a frown, none of these fools had any idea how stupid their plans were. They wanted to kill the Uzumaki and steal his businesses but hadn't thought of the problems doing so would cause. The Black Rose wasn't some corner store it was a multinational company, killing the Uzumaki would do nothing but piss off a hornets nest.

"Killing off the boy is a big mistake," Danzo spoke after a minute, making the civilian council look at him as he stood up, "You can do as you wish but your not using my men to do it,"

He slowly made his way to the door, "I will not be a part of this and as much as I hate to say this, Sarutobi was right when he ordered to leave the boy alone,"

He never told them that he was planning to try and strike an alliance with the boy. He knew better than them, Uzumaki Naruto was a human not a demon. When Naruto was still a newborn, he kept pushing to have the boy trained to protect the village, not because he thought he was a demon but because he could control it. A ninja with the power to control the strongest demon would make Konoha the strongest village once again.

But sadly for him, Sarutobi still had the power to stop that at every council meeting. Still even when the boy was too old to be turned into a full member of Root, he was planning on approaching the boy to train him. He wasn't a fool, he saw the devotion the boy had to the village and he would dare say that his own ninjas looked like traitors compared to the blonde.

Then that whole Forbidden Scroll incident happened, Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and revealed the fox to him. Then everything fell apart... Naruto lost his love for the village and dropped out, leaving the village before he could make the offer and staying hidden for years.

But now that he was back, Danzo could visit and try to strike a deal with the blonde. Sure he wasn't a ninja now but he had the resources and the political weight to make things happen. After all he knew that having Naruto's backing in anything could drastically turn the tide of something in their favor, be it a war, a national incident... ect.

The only thing he needed to do now is to find out how to convince him, what to use that would make him agree. It would have to be something that only he could offer and not something that the blonde could buy.

Women were out of the question as he had read the few reports his Root ninjas had given him. He seemed to be able to pick them like fruit and sweet talk them out of their panties. Money was out for obvious reasons. Blackmail was a big no-no.

Offering ninja training? Could it work? He had heard that Jiraiya was training him off and on but it was a slow process, that the man would show up a seemingly random times.

He'd need more, training would only go so far and Naruto didn't strike him as the type to be fanatical about learning jutsu.

Danzo left the council chambers where the civilians had started the secret meeting and left to return to his own hidden underground base.

He wasn't there for an hour when the ninja he had hidden in the meeting room popped in.

"Lord Danzo, I've come to give you the civilians plans,"

The one eyed man motioned with his one arm for him to continue.

"They've come up with a plan to frame him..."

-X-

"Hey Anko-chan! Over here!"

The pair looked over to where the voice came from and saw a booth across the room full of ladies, each wearing headbands with the Konoha symbol on it. He recognized one as Kurenai, the woman who taught Hinata.

"Girls night?" he questioned lowly.

She nodded.

He hummed, "Go on and be with your friends," he said as he spotted Goro sitting in a corner, "You've been following me around for the past week, you need a break... if you need me I'll be over there."

She didn't argue and they split, Naruto going over towards the booth on the left side of the building while Anko went right.

-X-

(With Naruto)

Naruto approached the table and popped Goro in the back of the head, making him spit out a piece of dango.

"HEY! WHO THE- Oh Naru-chan,"

Naruto ignored the name and walked passed him to sit across from him, "You know when I'm trying to find you your never around," the blonde said while straightening his shirt. "But when I'm not it's like looking for Orochimaru at a boy scouts meeting... he's always lurking in a corner..."

Goro mumbled something while Naruto ordered a plate and some tea.

"What no sake for you?" he asked while the waiter walked away.

Naruto nodded, "I have to set a good example for children."

"Oh come on!" Goro whined, "I'm way older than you,"

The blonde glanced at him, "From the way you act I find it hard to believe but I'm not joking, take a walk through the slums and you'll see my child army."

Goro cracked a smile, "Orochimaru would kill to be you," he said before leaning forward, "Speaking of which, whose the babe you walked in with."

Naruto's order arrived and he took a sip of his tea, "That Goro, is Anko Mitarashi, a special Jounin of Konoha and an expert in torture and interrogation,"

"What's she doing with you?"

Naruto bit into one of the dango, "She's my bodyguard, curtsey of the old man himself, but the bigger question is where is my information?"

Goro frowned and pulled a scroll from his pocket, "Lord Chairman, I know it's not my place to say, but I don't trust this village at all," he spoke in a hushed tone while passing it across the table.

Naruto took it and slid it into his inner coat pocket, "Goro I understand and agree fully, precautions have been made just in case of anything, besides I doubt that anything will happen so close to the festival,"

"I hope not,"

-X-

(With Anko)

Anko sat down beside Kurenai and the other girls, every week they would all get together and chat about things going on in there lives. Kurenai would talk about the lack of good men, which they usually all agreed about. She would listen and eat dango. Tsume would sometimes make a crude but funny joke about someone, usually her runt of a son. Hana would tell about her days at work. Yoshino Nara would complain about her clans laziness... and the other girls that normally joined them were all out on missions.

"I haven't seen you lately Anko," Yoshino spoke while nursing a cup of sake.

Tsume nodded while chewing on one of the sticks, "Yeah usually your up and hurting some pervert by lunch time, I've been getting up late for the past week."

Anko stole one of Kurenais dango, "Well I've been busy, some people have very important missions that need to be done,"

"Like what?"

"Well... I've been playing bodyguard to a rich businessman," she said while looking at Hana who cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah right, after the last time where that guy tried to bribe you to let him play with you?"

Anko shook her head, "No this guys different, he's one of the most successful men in the nation and he's not even in his twenties. I'm telling you if he asked me to I would quit my job and work as his body guard forever. Besides what I make from the village he pays me extra to do little things... like prank random people just for a good laugh."

"You mean Naruto?" Kurenai asked making the girls look at her. "He hired us to escort a few carts back to the village, he's a real nice guy. You know they saw money changes people but from what I heard about him years ago, back when he was in the academy, he hasn't changed a bit."

Anko smirked, "Oh yes he has, remember that time his was being chased by those ANBU and lost his shirt? Well if he took his shirt off now you'd need a transfusion."

_To be continued..._

-X-


End file.
